2 Temporada Percy Jackson & os olimpianos
by Piper Mcleaning
Summary: Segunda temporada das aventuras e romances de Percy Jackson & os olimpianos.Agora com acontecimentos que você mesmo nunca imaginou.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:Minha história.

**Elisa's POV**

O que aconteceu comigo? E por quê?

Tudo começou na escola. Era a melhor da região, mais cara, mais bonita. Mas a menos segura.

Estava em minha aula de educação física tentando me concentrar no que o professor dizia. Meu maior problema: hiperatividade. Não consigo ficar quieta em momento nenhum.

Ele resolvera fazer aula teórica e estava a maior chatice.

Comecei a brincar com o meu chaveiro da mochila enquanto o professor falava alguma coisa sobre "Como os músculos reagem..." com sei lá o que. Pensei no que faria com o meu namorado hoje até que as meninas começaram a gritar e me tiraram dos meus devaneios.

Elas tinham se levantado e apontavam, freneticamente, para o outro lado do pátio onde havia uma coisa enorme. Me arrepiei toda quando vi que ele tinha chifres e era um verdadeiro armário. Aquela coisa não corria, mas parecia pronto para chegar aos 100 quilômetros. E a parte pior, olhava diretamente para mim.

–Ó deuses! –Murmurou um garoto ao meu lado. Ele tinha músculos bem definidos, olhos amendoados, aparência atlética e cabelos loiros.

Ele pegou rapidamente um arco e uma flecha de dentro da mochila e mirou bem no peito daquilo. A flecha saiu em uma velocidade inacreditável e acertou na mira. O monstro mugiu e cravou os olhos no menino.

–Se possível deixei a situação pior. –Ele olhou para mim. –Tem alguma saída perto daqui?

–Humm... Você sabe onde fica a lanchonete? –Falei tentando ignorar os gritos exasperados das garotas e, agora, do professor.

Ele fechou a cara e agarrou meu braço.

–Me mostre. –Ele continuou com aquela expressão dura, difícil de ser interpretada. –Por favor.

–Tanto faz. –Olhando para ele nem me lembrava que estava prestes a morrer.

Rapidamente ele me puxou e saímos correndo para fora daquela escola.

O minotauro, como o garoto explicou, continuava nos perseguindo, mas quando ele chegava mais perto de nós, nos desviávamos entrando em uma rua. Ainda bem que não resolvemos entrar em um beco!

–Eu... Já não agüento mais! –Exclamei. Nunca fui muito boa em correr na educação física, mas ele não tinha nenhuma marca de suor.

–Então teremos que parar. –Ele não parecia ansioso para fazer isso.

Levou-me para dentro de uma pequena porta e mandou ficar escondida.

–Mas... E você?

–Esgrima. –Ele fez uma careta. –Nunca fui muito apegado, mas não há escolha. –Ele pegou uma pequena faca em seu cinto e se preparou.

–Qual é o seu nome mesmo? –Perguntei olhando para a rua.

Pelo canto do olho vi que ele deu uma risada.

–Anderson. Por que a pergunta agora?

–Se você morrer mesmo pelo menos soube seu nome. –Disse e recuei ao ver o monstro chegando raivoso.

–Me deseje sorte. –Murmurou Anderson.

–Boa sorte. –Mas ele já tinha ido.

A luta demorou muito tempo entre batidas de espada contra chifre. Muitas vezes Anderson se desviava de carros, árvores e postes que o minotauro jogava, mas não desviou quando ele lhe deu um tapa. Foi tão forte que rachou a parede.

Não era mais eu no controle. A fúria tomou parte de mim e soube o que faria agora. Coloquei as pontas dos meus dedos no chão e usei toda a minha concentração naquilo. Só nisso.

Uma fenda, imediatamente, se abriu no chão onde o monstro estava. Ele caiu mugindo e tentando agarrar em qualquer coisa sólida, mas ela se fechou e não vi mais nada a não ser uma rachadura de dois metros no asfalto.

Acho que não dá pra notar.

Olhei para Anderson que olhou para mim.

–Não vou nem perguntar como você fez isso. –Ele deu um sorriso.

–Seria bom...

–Temos que entrar em contato com o acampamento. Tem dracmas de ouro?

–Ahn... O que?

–Nada... Esquece. –Ele remexeu sua mochila até encontrar uma moeda dourada do tamanho de um biscoito. –Você sabe onde existe uma fonte ou sei lá... Lava-jatos?

–Tem uma fonte na praça... Mas para que você quer...

–Apenas me leve até lá. –Ele disse me interrompendo.

O levei até a pequena praça a duas avenidas de distancia.

–Perfeito! –Disse com um sorriso satisfeito. Ele jogou a moeda em um pequeno arco-íris que se formava ali que ao invés de atravessá-lo, desapareceu. –Ó deusa, aceite minha oferenda.

Ele brilhou.

–Quíron, acampamento meio-sangue.

Rapidamente uma imagem de campos de morango apareceu... E... Tinha um centauro nela.

–O que aconteceu criança? –Ele olhou para Anderson preocupado.

–Eu... Humm... –Ele olhou para mim. –Chalé de Hades.

–O QUE?Ó deuses... –Olhou para mim depois se voltou para Anderson. –Mais um? Bom... Você já pode vim para o acampamento. Temos poucas pessoas para treinar. Acho que você pode me ajudar.

Ele fez uma reverencia e passou a mão na imagem.

–Vamos?

–Aonde? –Perguntei.

–Você faz perguntas demais! –Ele concluiu e me pegou pelo pulso, me levando para dentro de um táxi.

Ele falou para o taxista ir em direção de Long Island.

Paramos em um lugar bem parecido com aquela imagem que eu havia visto.

–Tem certeza senhor? Aqui não tem nada!

–Espero que tenha sido bem claro. –Ele lhe entregou um bolo de dinheiro. –Sem perguntas.

O motorista assentiu e acelerou quando saímos do carro.

–Bem... Aqui vamos nós. –Ele olhou para mim e viu minha expressão assustada. –Calma... Ahn...

–Elisa.

–Elisa. Isso não tem nada demais. Apenas um acampamento para crianças realmente perturbadas.

–Crianças realmente perturbadas. Que legal. –Murmurei. –Só quero te fazer uma pergunta... –Falei quando estávamos subindo a colina.

–Faça. –Respondeu ele.

–O que você quis dizer com chalé de Hades? –Perguntei totalmente tonta com o sol ofuscante.

–Você vai descobrir. –Ele disse com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Foi ai que eu vi um lindo lugar. Com as praias no litoral, pequenas estruturas parecidas com chalés gregos em um canto mais afastado, um lindo bosque à direita e um casarão branco e azul no meio de todos. Espalhados por ali haviam forjas, onde garotos faziam espadas, uma arena, varias pessoas lutavam e mais algumas coisas que não identifiquei.

–Posso saber uma coisa? –Falei.

–Depende. Se eu souber...

–Por que isso aqui parece com uma escola militar?

–Ah... –Anderson começou a rir. –Tenho certeza que não vai parecer daqui uns dias. Siga-me, por favor, ok?

–Ok. –Respondi ainda estupefata com o que via.

Uma sombra veio por cima de mim e eu olhei para ver o que era.

–Peleus? Calma. Somos nós... –Ele parou de falar quando o dragão se curvou diante de mim. Anderson me olhou assustado. –Quem... Como... –Ele parecia com muitas perguntas na garganta, mas reduziu a apenas segurar meu pulso e sair correndo em direção ao casarão.

Chegando lá, vi o centauro.

–Quíron! –Exclamou Anderson. –Temos que falar AGORA! –Quíron falou para entrar na casa enquanto eu fiquei fora.

Foi ai que eu percebi um velho senhor sentado na cadeira. Ele jogava um jogo de cartas com o vento. E quando eu digo vento, quero dizer vento mesmo! Mãos invisíveis seguravam o baralho e jogavam tranquilamente.

–Ah... Você chegou. –As cartas caíram quando ele falou isso. –Sou o Sr. D. Bem vinda ao acampamento, querida. –Ele deu um sorriso travesso. Chamas rochas brilharam em seus olhos.

–Espere... Você é o Dionísio dos mitos?

–Mitos? Não. Dos mitos não, eu sou o da realidade. –Ele disse asperamente.

–Ahn... Tipo... Deuses não exis... –Uma mão tampou minha boca antes que eu terminasse minha frase.

–Acho melhor não terminar essa frase se quer viver. –Anderson sussurrou em meu ouvido. –Sr. D! Que saudades! –Ele tirou as mãos de minha boca que passaram para minha cintura. Minha pele estremeceu com o toque, porque a sua mão queimava. Sr. D revirou os olhos. –Quíron quer falar com você. –Ele sussurrou novamente.

Dei a meia volta e entrei na pequena sala.

Depois de um tempo conversando com Quíron, segui Anderson para o local dos chalés.

–Humm... O que você acha dessas coisas dos deuses e tudo mais? –Ele me perguntou.

–Muito estranho. –Respondi olhando para o chão.

–Você se acostuma. –Ele passou a mão no meu queixo fazendo levantá-lo. –Você é muito mais bonita quando olha para frente. –Me deu um sorriso. –Ai está seu chalé! –Ele apontava para uma construção negra e afastada das demais.

–Você está brincando certo? –Perguntei duvidosa.

–Não. Você... Humm... É filha de Hades, Elisa.

Aquilo me pegou de jeito.

–Co-como?

–Pensei que isto já estava obvio!

Minhas pernas tremeram e caíram diante do chalé.

–Você vai se acostumar, calma.

–Calma... –Murmurei. –Você só precisa ter calma.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Encontros de irmãos nem sempre são bons...

**Luana's POV**

Eu e Nico tínhamos saído para pegar um sol na praia, quando uma imagem estranha apareceu circulando em cima de minha cabeça.

–Está feito. –Grunhiu Nico.

Olhei para cima e vi um elmo de guerra negro, que logo desapareceu.

–Ele não nos quer namorando provavelmente. –Nico afirmou.

–O que eu suspeitava. –Murmuramos em uníssono.

Ele hesitou por um instante.

–O que você quer dizer com "o que eu suspeitava"?

–Ia perguntar a mesma coisa. –Respondi ainda chateada com a sua frieza.

Ele me puxou para seu colo e colocou as mãos em volta da minha cintura.

–Desculpa... Você está chateada comigo?

–Já me acostumei. –Respondi ainda chateada.

–Vamos. É melhor irmos para um lugar mais reservado do que aqui. –Ele disse olhando para os lados.

Me levantei e andamos para o chalé do nosso pai.

**Elisa's POV**

Me levantei ainda meio zonza e abri a porta.

Uma menina de cabelos pretos e curtos chorava no colo de um garoto um tanto branco e de cabelos pretos também.

Quando ia me retirar o menino disse:

–O que você quer aqui? –Ele disse um tanto frio.

–Eu... Humm... Me mandaram para cá.

Seus olhos pareciam fendas agora. A menina levantou a cabeça parecendo um tanto assustada.

–Você quer dizer... Filha de Hades? –Ele falou meio rouco.

–Sim... –Falei baixo demais, mas mesmo assim ele escutou.

Se levantou em um pulo levando a garota junto.

–Preciso falar com Quíron urgentemente. Nos dê licença. –Ele me empurrou quando passou na porta.

Olhei para Anderson.

–Pensei que ele aceitaria numa boa. –Sussurrou. –Bem... Quer que eu te apresente para umas pessoas? Aproveito e lhe mostro o acampamento.

Quando ia pegar a mão que ele estendera para mim, todas as coisas caíram no chão.

Procurei alguma resposta no rosto de Anderson, mas aparentemente ele parecia tão atordoado quanto eu.

Corremos para onde todos estavam reunidos. Perto do riacho.

Não sei se era brincadeira, não sei se era pegadinha, mas algumas pessoas que vestiam a blusa do acampamento batiam com a maior força no vento e outras gesticulavam a boca como se estivessem falando.

–Deuses... –Anderson murmurou ao meu lado. –... O que é isso?

–Parece ser um campo de força. –Um garoto loiro que estava ao meu lado disse. –Alguém ou alguma coisa utilizou as forças mágicas do acampamento para proibir de entrar mais algo. Realmente estranho, mas extremamente lógico.

Assenti.

–Mas porque poderiam querer isso? –Eu não estava acostumada com todos que ficavam a minha volta.

O garoto deu a volta e parecia muito irritado. Resolvi não perguntar.

–As pessoas não são muito pacientes por aqui... –Falei começando a ficar inquieta.

A maioria do pessoal saiu correndo e começou a bater na parede invisível.

Anderson passou as mãos em minha cintura e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

–Ninguém me separa de você, Elisa.

Hesitei. Por um momento perdi os movimentos e então desmaiei.

Acordei em um quarto bem grande que se parecia muito com uma enfermaria.

–Finalmente. –Anderson estava na outra maca e tinha minha mão entre as suas. –Pensei que tivesse te perdido. –Falou tristonho.

–O que... O que aconteceu? –Falava com dificuldade e minha boca parecia ter sido ferroada por milhares de escorpiões.  
–Você desmaiou quando falei que ninguém nos separava.

Me lembrei da cena.

–Humm... Onde estou? –Eu disse claramente querendo mudar de assunto.

–Na enfermaria. Está tudo bem? Quer dizer... Toda vez que eu toco nesse tipo de conversa você tenta mudar o rumo dela...

–Tenho namorado. –Entreguei.

Ele abaixou a cabeça.

–Imaginei. –Sussurrou. –Bom... Tenho que ir. Até mais tarde. –Anderson saiu correndo porta a fora e não me deu oportunidade de dizer mais nada.

–Está melhor? –Disse uma voz doce.

–Acho que sim. –Virei para onde a voz vinha e dei de cara com uma menina muito bonita. Tinha cabelos lisos encaracolados e olhos que arruinavam a imagem. Eram cinzas tempestuosos.

–É... Já era tempo. Ficou praticamente dois dias confinadas ai. –Ela me entregou um copo que se parecia com um suco de maça. Com a mão ainda tremendo um pouco tomei um gole. Quase deixei o copo cair quando senti que aquele liquido não tinha nada a ver com suco de maça e sim de... Cookies? Parecia que haviam derretido o biscoito e posto no copo. –Néctar. Você se acostuma.

–Eu posso fazer algumas perguntas?

–Claro! –Ela deu um sorriso brilhante.

–Um: Quem é você?

–Perdão. Não me apresentei. Me chamo Annabeth.

–Dois: O que aconteceu ontem?

Seu rosto se tornou sombrio.

–Eu e meus... Amigos ficamos presos fora do acampamento por algumas horas por... Motivos desconhecidos. –Ela parecia chateada por não saber disso.

–Ah...

–Mas depois de um tempo tudo voltou ao normal. Entramos aqui sem nenhum problema. Vamos? Acho que você já consegue se levantar. –Annabeth estendeu a mão e eu a segurei com força. Depois de uns 2 minutos eu consegui me levantar e sair da enfermaria.

Vi Anderson sentado em um tronco com uma menina muito parecida com ele.

Annabeth viu que estava mudando meu rumo e deu um sorriso.

–A gente se vê no jantar o.k.?

–Tá. –Disse olhando para ele. A menina saiu do tronco quando me viu. –O que aconteceu Anderson? Por que me abandonou?

–Motivos pessoais. –Ele suspirou. –Pelo jeito você conseguiu se levantar. –Deu um meio sorriso tristonho.

–Sim. Com certa dificuldade, mas consegui.

Sem querer eu encostei em sua mão e a retirei, mas ele a pegou de volta.

–Quem é o seu namorado? –Ele me olhou nos olhos.

–Vo... É um garoto do meu prédio.

–Qual o nome dele?

–Por que você quer saber? Não vai adiantar nada mesmo.

–Eu quero ir na casa dele quando for liberado para uma missão. Conversar com ele. –Ele completou quando viu minha sobrancelha arqueada.

–Posso saber o por quê?

–Não.

–Ah... Valeu! –Eu ia me levantar, mas ele me puxou de volta.

–Escute Elisa... –Ele sussurrava em meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar. –Você sabe que eu te amo. Sabe que eu gosto de você, mas parece que você me evita. Isso é realmente ruim. Ai agora descobri que tem um namorado! Pelo menos sei porque foge de mim.

–Agora me escute VOCÊ! –Era difícil falar com ele sem estar perto demais de sua boca. –Eu tenho um namorado e você fica dando em cima de mim. Muitas meninas podem achar isso o máximo, mas EU não acho. Pensa que eu quero brigar com quem eu amo? –As palavras eram tão raivosas que lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

–Calma... Eu só queria falar o que eu sinto...

–POIS FALOU! AGORA NÃO VOLTE NESSE ASSUNTO! –Gritei e logo depois sai correndo.

"Não acredito que você fez isso Elisa! Você o ama! O seu namorado é o de menos. Para isso existe a famosa frase 'Terminei com você!' Anderson é sua vida. Por favor!"

Parei abruptamente. Um som de galhos se quebrando vindo da floresta me fez arrepiar.

Rapidamente Anderson estava do meu lado com seu arco já armado com uma flecha de bronze celestial. Algumas pessoas, que não conheço (já que não sei o nome de praticamente ninguém do acampamento), também haviam preparado seus arcos e os apontavam para a mesma direção.

Foi ai que uma coisa realmente estranha aconteceu. Um caranguejo de dois metros pulou incrivelmente rápido. Todos se desviaram com facilidade, mas eu fiquei parada enquanto ele chegou à minha frente. Muitas flechas zuniram sem nenhum efeito pela sua carapaça.

O clima começou a ficar tenso quando ele se abaixou, como se estivesse se curvando, na minha frente.

–Ahn... Diga-me que ele faz isso com todos. –Falei muito constrangida.

–Só com você. –Anderson me respondeu com um meio sorriso. –Sabia que você era especial.

"_Permissão para matá-los senhora?"_ Uma voz ríspida veio em minha cabeça.

–NÃÃO! –Gritei realmente assustada. O caranguejo recuou.

–É... Ela está bem? –Um garoto perguntou para Anderson.

–Não... Eu não estou bem. Não é possível que um bicho está falando comigo!

"_Hey... Eu sou um caranguejo com muito orgulho senhora!"_

"_CALABOCA!"_ Respondi em minha mente.

Depois disso uma nuvem de fumaça tomou todo mundo e ninguém viu mais nada.

Acordei novamente na maca. Dessa vez Anderson estava ajoelhado diante de mim e beijava minha mão.

Me mexi desconfortável.

–Quer me matar de susto de novo? –Ele me perguntou. Olheiras profundas se encontravam abaixo de seus olhos.

–E-eu não. O que houve com você? Parece muito cansado... –Coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, mas ele a tirou.

–Não se preocupe comigo.

Me sentei e puxei o cobertor ao perceber que estava com uma camisola.

–Não estava com essa roupa quando...

–Não.

–Mas...

–Não fui eu que a troquei. Não se preocupe. –Ele respondeu rapidamente, me interrompendo. Seu rosto parecia mais velho com o cansaço. –Tem alguém querendo vê-la. –Ele acenou para a porta e dela entrou um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes claros.

–Elisa. –Ele disse com frieza.

–A-amor? Ahn... O que você está fazendo aqui?

–Não me chame de "amor". Apenas de Michael.

–Você... Você está com raiva de mim por alguma causa? –Perguntei gaguejando.

–E você ainda pergunta? Ah... Só faltava essa mesmo! Como se ninguém ficasse com raiva quando uma pessoa desaparece e nem dá noticia, nem dica de onde está.

–Eu não tive culpa!

–Não é? E quem teve? –Ele começou a chegar perto de mim, mas Anderson o deteve.

–O que você quer com ela? –Anderson me defendeu.

–Ah... Saia da minha frente seu idiota.

–Não vou sair não. A única pessoa que vai sair daqui é você. –Ele o empurrou com o dedo indicador.

Michael se irritou e começou a lhe dar socos. Felizmente Anderson se desviava de todos graças ao treinamento. Depois de um tempo, Anderson, acertou um golpe no nariz e meu ex-namorado caiu inconsciente no chão.

–Bom... Pelo menos já estamos na enfermaria. –Quíron havia chegado com a confusão. –Como ele entrou no acampamento?

–O convoquei. Ele é _mortal_.

Olhei para todos que estavam em minha volta. Praticamente o acampamento todo estava ali.

–Por favor, voltem a suas atividades normais. –Quíron disse. Ele acenou para alguns campistas que colocaram o corpo imóvel em seu lombo e trotou para a Casa Grande.

–Obrigada por me defender Anderson. Muito obrigada, só não acho que...

–De nada. –Respondeu-me com frieza.

Suspirei.

–Isso cansa. Esse negócio de ficar me interrompendo. É muito chato.

–Todos têm seus defeitos. Não me culpe por algo que você também tem.

E então me deu as costas.

Fiquei imaginando o dia em que ele voltaria a falar as coisas maravilhosas que me falava antes.

Levantei um pouco zonza, mas consegui chegar onde Quíron estava.

–O que vocês fizeram com o Michael? Ele... Ele está bem? –Perguntei tampando o sol do meu rosto com a mão.

–Sim. Argos o levou para sua casa. –Ele me respondeu com certa tristeza na voz.

–Humm... Aconteceu alguma coisa Quíron? Parece que algo o machuca.

–Não jovem. Isso não é nada. –Ele me deu um sorriso, bagunçou meu cabelo e saiu trotando por ai.

Será que hoje é o dia de dar as costas para a Elisa?

Resolvi ir atrás da Annabeth, já que não tinha nada para fazer.

–Annabeth? –Cheguei por trás dela enquanto ela conversava sério, com um garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos pretos.

–O clima desse acampamento é sempre assim, deprê?

Ela me deu um riso sem graça.

–Nem sempre... Não temos motivos para sorrir.

Uma idéia passou pela minha cabeça.

–Me dêem licença.

E fui correndo para o chalé de Dionísio.

É eu sei,tah ruizinho.

Peço desculpas a vcs.

Espero melhorar com o passar do tempo.

bjos,

Ana


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Vida injusta? Pode-se considerar isso.

**Anna Louise's POV**

Travis e eu havíamos começado a namorar.

Tínhamos acabado de sair da escalada e a minha roupa estava chamuscada.

–Obrigada por me ajudar, Travis. Quase morri queimada.

Ele sorriu para mim. Depois que nos juntamos ele fazia isso praticamente toda hora.

–De nada.

Fomos andando para o lugar comum, os chalés.

–Você estava triste hoje de manhã. O que aconteceu? –Ele perguntou.

–Briga de irmão. Nada demais. –Respondi.

–Então não tem nada a ver comigo?

–Não.

Ele suspirou.

–Tem certeza?

Olhei para ele.

–O que houve com você?

–Nada.

–Fala. –Insisti.

–Problemas com minha mãe. Nada demais.

Bufei.

–O que foi? –Ele me perguntou.

–Mana! –Percy gritou. –Nunca mais te vi.

–Exagero seu. –Murmurei. –Você tem estado muito ocupado com a tal da Annabeth. –Falei virando o rosto.

Sim... Eu ainda tinha ciúmes dele com aquela garota.

Travis me trouxe para mais perto dele, passando, facilmente, os braços em volta de minha cintura.

–Acho que você que anda ocupada demais. –E me deu as costas.

–São estes tipos de discussões que a gente tem todo dia... –Falei com um suspiro.

–Ah... Bom... Quer dar uma volta por ai?

**Percy's POV**

Eu voltei para meu chalé e lá estava linda como sempre.

–Percy! –Annabeth gritou e se jogou em cima de mim.

Dei um sorriso.

–O que faz aqui Annabeth? Você sabe que é contra as regras...

–Sim. E não me lembre isso de novo. –Ela falou chateada.

–Tá... O que você está fazendo aqui? –Repeti.

–E-eu... Preciso te d-dizer algumas coisas.

–São tão importantes que você veio ao meu chalé? Não que eu me importe com isso. –Acrescentei rapidamente.

Só para você ter uma idéia da cena que nós se encontrávamos: Dentro do chalé, com a porta fechada, ela em cima de mim e totalmente sozinhos.

–Sonhos. –Ela suspirou. –Todos com você.

Engoli em seco.

Normalmente nossos sonhos nunca eram realmente sonhos, mas sim avisos do futuro e lembranças.

–Pode falar.

Annabeth se levantou e estendeu a mão para mim. Aceitei e quando fui me sentar à cama a trouxe junto comigo, fazendo-a sentar sobre meu colo. Virei seu rosto em minha direção e vi que uma pequena lágrima escorria, lentamente. A acolhi, instintivamente para meu peito. Ela parecia frágil e triste.

–Eu... Você... –Ela suspirou claramente irritada por estar gaguejando. –Antes de tudo tenho que te fazer uma pergunta.

–Faça.

–Você anda tendo sonhos com Luke?

Não hesitei antes de lhe dar uma resposta.

–Sim.

Ela suspirou.

–Pelo menos não sou a única. São bons ou... Ruins? –Ela olhou diretamente nos meus olhos como se quisesse ver alguma mentira neles.

–Ruins. Não posso ter sonhos bons com aquele traidor.

Ela se mexeu desconfortável no meu colo, mas não saiu.

–Pensei que você tinha dito que tinha sonhos comigo. –Olhei para ela. –E nem vai... Me contar?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça parecendo desanimada.

–Já conversei com Quíron. Ele me disse que era melhor deixar assim. Segredo.

–Mas não fala sobre mim? –Falei intrigado.

–Pessoais demais. –Ela ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão.

–Tá... Agora fiquei sem entender. Os sonhos são sobre mim, você vem no meu chalé contar eles e no final não conta nada?

–É que... Eu não... –Ela suspirou. –Na verdade eu não vim aqui para lhe contar o sonho.

–Então veio fazer o que? –Ingênuo demais? Até pode ser...

–Pelo simples fato de que... Gosto de ficar com você. Quando sento perto de você ou... Simplesmente encosto... Uma onda de alívio percorre meu corpo. Algo que você nunca ira entender.

Sorri com a linda pessoa que estava na minha frente.

–Pode ter certeza. Eu sei o que é isso. –A segurei pela cintura e a deitei ao meu lado.

Não sabia, mas a melhor noite de minha vida seria ao lado dessa garota.

Amorinhaas*-*

Bruno,pode demorar um pouquinho para eu te colocar na história.

Obrigada pelos elogios!=D

bjos,

Anna


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Você odeia seus irmãos? Isso é por que você não conhece os MEUS!

**Elisa's POV**

O sol já estava baixando no horizonte quando comecei a entregar os convites. Seria um pouco apressado esse baile, mas talvez desse certo com um filho e o próprio Dionísio.

As meninas de Afrodite acharam a idéia super agradável e estavam cheias de expectativa, menos por uma garota que ficava no cantinho do chalé.

Já o pessoal de Ares... Podemos dizer... Não ficaram pra lá animados com a noticia.

Os chalés de Hermes e Héstia agiram do mesmo modo: pegaram os convites com indiferença, mas por dentro todos estavam animados.

Continuei passando de chalé em chalé (com exceção de alguns como: o de número 1,2 e 8, já que ninguém os ocupava) e a maioria gostava.

A pior parte foi o chalé de Hades. Ouvia vozes vindas lá de dentro e estava com muita confiança até chegar ali. Algo me dizia para entrar, para ter o gosto de alguma vez na vida ter irmãos, mas isso me incomodava. Do jeito que as pessoas me tratavam eu era uma super popular, mas parecia que isso só piorava as coisas pro lado familiar. Poderia até apostar que ia me dar mal nessa.

Bati na porta.

–Posso entrar?

A conversa silenciou.

Bati novamente.

Silencio.

Abri a porta.

–Ahn... Queria entregar uns convites para vocês.

Eles me olharam, indiferentes.

–Da próxima vez em que esperar nossa permissão para entrar, vai ficar do lado de fora.

Eu suspirei. Ter irmãos vai ser mais difícil que eu pensei. Deixei os convites na soleira da porta. Retirei-me do chalé e fui tentar lembrar se já havia entregado para todos. Faltavam dois convites: um era para mim, claro, mas e o outro?

DROGA! Não entreguei para Anderson. Mas onde ele se metera? Se estivesse em seu chalé eu já o teria entregado.

–Você viu o Anderson? –Perguntei para um garoto bem parecido com ele que estava na frente de seu chalé.

–Ah... Aquele garoto problemático deve estar perto da arena. Vai pra lá quando se sente só.

Garoto problemático? Ah é... Ele deve ser bem normal.

Engoli em seco.

Dei um "obrigada" e sai correndo para a arena.

Chegando lá, vi-o decepando a cabeça de um boneco de palha. Sua habilidade era incrível: o ângulo que ele conseguia calcular em menos de um segundo, a força que ele deveria usar e seus reflexos.

Me sentei em uma pequena pedra, silenciosamente, e o esperei terminar. Eu não seria burra o bastante para ir conversar com ele justamente na hora de seu treino e com aquela enorme espada em sua mão.

Quando Anderson parecia que já estava terminando peguei da caixa de isopor uma garrafa de água e me aproximei dele.

–Queria conversar com você. –Eu disse enquanto ele secava sua testa. –Tenho que te entregar um convite.

Ao invés de falar alguma coisa, ele apenas tomou minha garrafa d'água, bebeu uma parte e o resto a jogou na cabeça. Olhou-me com indiferença.

–Convite para quê? Qual foi a outra bagunça que Dionísio arrumou?

–Não foi ele. –Comecei a rir. –Fui eu.

Seu rosto se tornou sombrio.

–Calma Anderson. É só um baile.

–Não precisa me dar o convite.

–Por que não?

–Você veio me oferecer e eu disse não. Sem mais justificativas.

Ele me deu as costas, mas o segurei pelo braço.

–Espere. Por favor. –Falei com a voz calma.

–Você não deveria estar perto de mim. Seu namorado pode ficar com ciuminho. –Anderson disse sem se virar, mas pude ver a lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto. Instintivamente o recolhi em meus braços e o acomodei em meu peito.

–Eu já terminei com ele, Anderson. Não é o Michael que eu amo mais.

Ele deu um gemido e me pegou no colo.

–Quem ficou no lugar dele? –Disse com um meio sorriso no rosto.

–Só adivinha. –Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

–Me fala... As palavras são mais preciosas vindas de sua boca.

Olhei para ele e nossos rostos ficaram, felizmente, pertos.

–Você sabe que eu te amo. –Sussurrei.

Ele se aproximou de mim. Nossos lábios quase se encontraram se não fosse por um garoto gritando pelo nome de Anderson.

–Me perdoem. –Falou quando chegou mais perto. –Não os interromperia se não fosse tão importante. Grover está com sérios problemas.

Havia uma aglomeração de pessoas perto dos campos de morangos. Grover estava caído no chão. O mesmo garoto que eu vira com Annabeth estava lá juntamente com ela. A grama estava amarela. Todos estavam no completo silencio.

–O que faremos agora? –Sussurrou Quíron. Sua grande forma de cavalo estava posta em uma cadeira de rodas, mas não estranhei, ele já havia me mostrado isso.

Anderson estava rígido ao meu lado. Ele parecia estar tomando uma decisão importante, por isso me limitei a apertar sua mão e a soltar delicadamente.

–Onde você pensa que vai? –Sussurrou pegando minha mão novamente.

–Tenho que tentar ajudá-los. Posso saber algo que eles não saibam. Talvez tenham até esquecido de alguma forma. –Sussurrei.

–Quíron é experiente. Não se esqueceria de nada. Fique aqui. –Sua mão calorosa já estava suada. Não podia ver o que estava pensando, mas lampejos de medo e terror se espalhavam pelo seu rosto.

–Anderson, fique calmo. Não irei morrer. Só tentarei ajudar.

–Mas não há nenhum modo a não ser...

–A não ser...

Ele se limitou a balançar a cabeça.

–Você ficará aqui. Sem mais discussão.

Se eu ouvi o que ele disse? Ouvi. Compreendi? Sim, mas mesmo assim eu fui pedindo licença até chegar aos pés de Grover.

–Demorou demais não? Você sabe que seus poderes são úteis. –Disse sr.D.

–Não vou deixar isso acontecer. –Murmurou Anderson ao meu lado. –Isso pode chegar a matá-la.

–O que? O que pode me matar? Existe alguma outra solução?

–Então ela não sabe? –Sr.D estava, claramente, irritado.

–Não temos tanta certeza quanto a isso Sr.D. Isso pode ser apenas um... –Falou Quíron.

–VOCÊ NÃO ACHA QUE EU ESTOU ERRADO, ACHA? –Esbravejou o diretor do acampamento. –E você trate de salvar esse sátiro. Não quero perder meus pequenos servos por um namorado alucinado e um diretor de atividades metido a sabe tudo. E VOCÊS... –Ele se virou para a platéia. –... TRATEM DE FAZER SUAS COISAS NORMAIS.

Ri apenas no pensamento. Coisas normas? Meio-sangues? Não em uma mesma frase.

Me virei para Anderson.

–Sobre o que vocês estão falando? Por que meio poderei ajudá-lo?

**Anderson's POV on**

Era incrível como um ser humano podia ter tamanho amor por um simples ninguém. Ela estava disposta para qualquer desafio que viesse a frente dela, mas será que ela teria idéia de como isso é perigoso? Sua vida era a minha vida. Se ela morresse eu também morreria. Não necessariamente fisicamente, mas internamente. Não aceitaria uma menina em seu lugar. O seu trono seria guardado para sempre ao lado do meu. Quem ousasse sentar, não sairia vivo.

**Anderson's POV off**

–Que modo Anderson? –Insisti. Ele trocou olhares nervosos com Quíron antes de me responder.

–Sua força vital. Terá que drenar sua energia para fazê-lo voltar à vida.

–Só eu poderei fazer isso?

–Tecnicamente. É a SUA força vital que precisamos, não a nossa.

Estava meio tonta quando me sentei ao lado de Grover.

–O que devo fazer? –Perguntei.

–Não sei. –Ele olhou para Quíron. –Nunca fizemos isso antes. Vai ser apenas uma... Experiência.

–Mas e se não der certo?

–Tem que dar. –Interveio Quíron.

Suspirei. Faria qualquer coisa para salvar o pequeno sátiro que estava na minha frente.

–Elisa... –Começou Anderson. –... Não quero que você morra. Quero você junto de mim.

–Eu também não quero morrer, mas não quero que ele morra se eu puder fazer alguma coisa. Se não conseguir... Bom, eu morri tentando.

Ele chegou mais perto de meu rosto, por um instante nossos lábios quase se tocaram, mas ele desviou para minha orelha.

–Nunca se esqueça que eu te amo. –Sussurrou.

Assenti.

Primeiramente tentamos mentalmente. Nada. Tentei algumas palavras em grego antigo. Nada. Até que veio uma idéia. Era louca, mas poderia dar certo.

Fiz exatamente como a abertura no asfalto, coloquei as pontas dos dedos em seu tórax e me concentrei só nisso.

O chão tremeu, o vento pareceu queimar meu rosto, o tempo passou mais devagar e o céu escureceu.

Acordei novamente naquele cômodo branco, a enfermaria.

Não sentia dor, mas tontura. Meus olhos não conseguiam se manter abertos por muito tempo. Ouvia vozes, mas não as reconhecia. Via vultos que se pareciam rostos em cima de mim, mas nada se passavam de silhuetas.

Vendo um pouco embaçado, uma forma se mexeu como se estivesse pegando algo com muito cuidado. Senti uma picada em uma veia do meu braço e adormeci novamente.

Abri os olhos e vi a paisagem do meu querido acampamento. Conseguiria desenhar cada pedaço dali sem ao menos olhar.

Estava sentada em uma cadeira de praia e olhava para as quadras de vôlei.

–Está melhor? –Me perguntaram.

–Ah estou sim. –Respondi virando meu rosto para ver quem era. –GROVER! –A fraqueza me abandonara. Pulei em cima dele e nós dois caímos no chão. –Você está vivo!

–Claro que estou. –Disse com um sorriso. –Você me salvou.

–Só não me pergunte como. –Comecei a rir.

Escutei alguém limpando a garganta, me levantei e vi que Anderson me olhava com curiosidade.

–A-Anderson... É eu posso explicar... –Ele fez um gesto negativo e eu parei de falar.

–Você não tem que me explicar nada, meu amor. –Pegou meu queixo e o trouxe para mais perto dele.

–É... Sem querer interromper vocês de novo... –Falou o garoto que nos havia chamado antes, aparecendo do meu lado. –Grover... Quíron e sr.D te esperam no conselho.

Grover se levantou sem nenhuma dificuldade e saiu logo atrás do menino.

Anderson suspirou e deixou cair a mãos.

–É meio difícil ter sossego por aqui não é?

–É. Estou pressentindo que não vamos conseguir nos beijar nunca! –Fiquei vermelha, por ter admitido, e abaixei a cabeça.

–Hey calma... –Ele segurou meu queixo de novo, fazendo-o levantar. –Você sabe que eu também quero te beijar. Mais do que você pensa.

–Elisa? –Alguém me chamou. –Elisa você está bem! –Ganhei um abraço.

–Ahn... Percy? Será que dava... Ahn... Para se afastar da minha namorada? –Anderson disse irritado.

–Ah... Certo, desculpe. –Percy se afastou rapidamente. –Não tinha intenção de...

–Ta, eu sei. –Cortou Anderson. Ele pegou minha cintura e me colocou perto dele rapidamente. –Onde está Annabeth?

–Ah, ela foi pra o olimpo. Volta daqui a uns dois dias.

–Humm... Só tente não ficar dando em cima da namorada dos outros ok?

Antes de eu argumentar o quanto ele estava sendo grosseiro com um amigo, ele me pegou no colo e me levou até meu chalé.

–Você vai conseguir dormir direito não vai? –Ele me perguntou enquanto me colocava no chão.

–Nem sei. Dormi por quanto tempo?

–Três dias.

–Uau. Provavelmente não vou dormir mesmo.

–Se tiver com insônia pode ir ao meu chalé ok? Você me acha rapidinho. –Ele piscou.

–Doido. –Empurrei os ombros dele, mas aproveitando a situação, ele segurou minhas mãos e me prendeu contra a parede.

–Doido não... –Ele disse no meu ouvido. –... Louco, louco por você.

Me arrepiei com essas palavras. Meus lábios procuraram os dele instantaneamente, e com isso, trocamos nosso primeiro e longo beijo.

Depois de algum tempo conversando com Anderson, reuni coragem e entrei no meu chalé. Nico e Luana já estavam dormindo em um mesmo beliche, então fui para o mais afastado deles.

Andei na ponta dos pés para não acordar ninguém e deitei em minha cama. O colchão não era muito macio, mas para alguém que dorme praticamente todas as noites em uma maca dura, era o céu.

Anderson veio se postar ao meu lado.

–O que você está fazendo aqui? –Sussurrei atordoada.

–Companhia. Você não quer? Então tá, eu saio...

–Não, não. –Interrompi. –Pode ficar o tempo que quiser.

Ele deu um sorriso largo e puxou minha cintura para si.

–Essa vai ser a melhor noite da minha vida.

u.u

Elisanderson *-*

ADOOOOORO!

Elisa...É melhor se cuidar viu?Gravidez na adolescencia é grave!:/

HUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHUA

Obrigada pelos reviews galera!=]

Amo vcs,

bjos,

Anna


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Annabeth Chase Jackson!

**Annabeth's POV**

–Percy? –Perguntei ao ouvir sua voz aos sussurros com meus irmãos.

–Ah, Annabeth. Esse seu namorado quer falar com você. Posso deixar?

Fiz um sinal para que eles saíssem e me sentei, abrindo os olhos rapidamente.

–O que aconteceu?

–N-nada. E-eu queria perguntar uma coisa para você.

–Pode falar. –Disse, estranhando sua gagueira e o jeito formal de se vestir.

–Ah... Humm... Preferiria em um lugar mais... Reservado e... Menos intimo. –E foi para o lado da porta. Sua testa gotejando suor.

–Bosque?

–P-pode ser.

–Eu te encontro lá em cinco minutos, Cabeça De Algas. Tenho que trocar algumas palavrinhas com alguns curiosos.

–T-ta. –E saiu correndo porta afora.

No segundo em que eu fechei a porta, todos os meus irmãos apareceram já despejando perguntas.

–O que ele vai fazer com você?

–O que será que irá perguntar?

–Já tenho uma certa certeza do que se trata.

–DÁ PARA PARAREM? –Explodi.

Houve muitos suspiros.

–Alguém me chamou? –Imediatamente um cheiro de perfume encheu o quarto.

–O que está fazendo aqui? –Minha paciência tinha evaporado.

–Sabia que sinto quando o amor está no ar? –Disse uma menina que eu reconhecia como Rosa. –Tenho que te arrumar, fofa. Você realmente vai assim para sua pedida de... –Uma mão tapou sua boca.

–Shh! Vai estragar a surpresa, mana. –Maryana me deu um sorriso torto. –Mas também não vai com esse farrapo né? –Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e bateu as palmas duas vezes. Rapidamente o quarto se encheu com as meninas do chalé de Afrodite. Elas me fizeram sentar em uma cadeira que colocaram no banheiro e fecharam meus olhos com duas rodelas de pepino.

–Andry! –Gritou Rosa (que agora cuidava do meu cabelo).

–Fale linda. –Disse a que provavelmente se chamava Andry.

–Mande aquele garoto embora do bosque. O assunto vai ficar pra depois. –Meus ombros ficaram tensos. –Relaxa querida. Avise para ele que ficará somente para o baile mesmo.

–O.K. –E saiu correndo até sair de minha vista.

–Vamos Anna, tire esse tralho e entre no chuveiro. –Ela me levantou e me empurrou até o chuveiro. A água batendo no meu rosto me fez relaxar e querer mais, mas Rosa desligou antes que eu pudesse aproveitar mais.

Sentei novamente na cadeira dura, mas agora somente com um roupão.

As horas passaram mais rápido do que eu queria. Talvez por ter dormido durante toda a tortura.

–Annabeth? –Uma voz histérica interrompeu meu conforto. –Levante, vamos! –Palmas calorosas me puxaram para cima.

–Não quero ir ao baile. –Disse cambaleando.

–Não quer saber sobre o que o Percy irá falar hoje?

–Ah... –Eu me senti desperta na mesma hora.

–Pegue o vestido que está em cima da sua cama e o vista com cuidado. Coloque uma nágua somente. Seu cabelo fica depois de tudo. Só deve tirar a touca O.K.?

Assenti meio sem saber o que dizer.

Logo depois a menina foi embora, para se arrumar provavelmente.

Bufei.

–Que a deusa Athena me proteja. –Murmurei comigo mesma.

Peguei o vestido sem ao menos prestar atenção nele. Vesti a nágua e tirei a touca sem pressa.

Ouvi o barulho de uma porta batendo e logo depois um grito.

–Annabeth! Annabeth, você está linda! –Maryana falou.

–Ah... –Senti meu rosto ficar mais quente que o costume. –... Obrigada.

–Você nem se deu o trabalho de se ver no espelho não é mesmo?

Não poderia mentir para ela.

Suspirei.

–Não. Mas é sério Mary... Eu não preciso...

–Precisa sim! –Disse ela me levando para frente do grande espelho do banheiro.

Arquejei.

Um anjo lindo estava de frente para mim me olhando assustada. Ela estava com um vestido caindo em camadas, uma hora branco, outra hora vinho. Exatamente como uma rosa invertida. Os seus cabelos caiam em cascatas douradas brilhantes, mas era presa por duas tiaras que ficavam prendendo o cabelo em linha reta. A maquiagem era bem básica.

Levantei minha mão e o lindo anjo fez o mesmo.

–Mas...

–Não posso negar que nós fizemos um bom trabalho. –Risadinha. –Mas não podemos perder tempo. Já estamos uns vinte minutos atrasadas.

Gelei.

–Ah, você vai sim. Não tivemos todo esse trabalho para nada. Você vai arrasar amiga. –Ela me puxou até onde meus ouvidos ouviram o som da música alta. Foi quando eu voltei a mim mesma e comecei a andar. De volta pro chalé.

–Anna... Pelo Percy. Por favor?

Bufei antes de responder.

–Odeio chantagem. –Mas peguei sua mão e fomos até o anfiteatro.

Meus olhos se ofuscaram quando vi o tanto de iluminação, mas depois se acostumaram e eu vi que lindo estava.

Faixas negras e salmões estavam pregadas nas colunas. A maioria dos sátiros haviam se fantasiado de garçons e serviam muitas variedades desde salgadinhos até pratos de comida. Os meninos estavam de smoking e as meninas de longuete. Pelo menos a maioria. As meninas de Afrodite vestiam vestidos rodados e muito bonitos. Eu não chegava aos pés delas.

A música parou. Olhei em volta. Todos me encaravam. Só consegui pensar em duas palavras:

_Ah não!_

A mão da Mary foi se soltando aos poucos da minha e logo depois foi colocada outra de volta.

–Linda. –Sussurraram em meu ouvido.

Me virei para a voz e vi um par de olhos verdes me olhando. Sua testa estava colada na minha e suas mãos estavam em minha cintura.

A música voltou, mas agora em um ritmo mais lento. Começamos a dançar.

–Vou reclamar com Quíron. –Se queixou ele. –Isso é um assédio sabia?

–O que eu fiz?

–Nasceu... –Vendo minha sobrancelha arqueada ele continuou. –... Tão linda desse jeito.

Ele apertou os braços em volta da minha cintura e eu apertei os meus em volta de seu pescoço.

–O que você queria me perguntar?

–Relaxa amor. Vamos aproveitar o baile.

A minha fome foi maior do que a vontade de dançar.

Sentamos na mesa e nos fartamos de comida.

–Podemos ir ali fora por um minuto Annie? –Percy me perguntou.

Rosa, Mary e seus devidos pares estavam conosco na mesa. Elas morderam os lábios.

–Chegou a hora. –Sussurraram as duas.

Ele se levantou e puxou minha cadeira delicadamente. Estendeu-me a mão e saímos da vista de todos entrando nos bosques.

–Só espero que nem um monstro nojento venha interromper esse momento. –Murmurou.

Chegamos ao velho tronco no meio do bosque. As dríades deveriam ter limpado, porque agora não havia mais aquele fungo que tinha antes.

Ele me fez sentar e se sentou ao meu lado.

–Por favor, coopere. –Sussurrou ele em meu ouvido.

Percy se ajoelhou na minha frente pegou minha mão direita.

–Annabeth Chase, filha de Athena e Frederick Chase, quer se casar comigo?

A minha visão embaçou e o bosque parecia vivo, se mexendo de um lado para o outro.

–Olha... Eu sei que nós somos novos... –Ele parecia desesperado pela minha demora da resposta. –... Mas você sabe que nunca saberemos se estaremos vivos pela manhã então... –Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta do que estava fazendo, eu o estava beijando.

–Perseu Jackson, é claro que eu aceito! Seria tamanha idiota a ponto de não aceitar? –Isso era apenas um sussurro.

Ele suspirou profundamente, parecendo feliz. Não estava olhando para seu rosto para ter certeza.

–Você sabe o quanto eu falei sério, não sabe?

–Claro que sei.

–E você sabe o tanto que estou feliz por ter aceitado? –Ele me disse enquanto me abraçava.

–Não sei o quanto você está, mas estou muito feliz por você ter perguntado.

–Não posso esperar demais. E aliais esse negocio de que amanhã talvez seja só uma desculpa para mim. –Ele me deu um sorrisinho. –Eu não iria agüentar por muito tempo mesmo. –Ele deu de ombros.

–Nunca esquecerei esse dia.

–E eu muito menos. Você está perfeita. Conseguiu ficar mais linda do que o costume.

–Filhas de Afrodite. –Revirei os olhos.

–Não posso negar que fizeram um bom trabalho. –Disse ele segurando meu queixo e o levando até o próprio.

–Annabeth! –Uma voz gritou e logo depois um empurrão. –Não creio! Vocês estão noivos! Ai minha deusa. Não acredito. Ai acho que vou desmaiar. Você aceitou. Aceitou! –Dava para perceber que ela não parou para respirar em nenhum momento.

Percy revirou os olhos e se afastou enquanto Maryana me levantava e levava para o anfiteatro.

–Eu te vejo depois Annabeth?

–Espero que sim! –Gritei por cima do barulho da musica que aumentava. –Se em 24 horas eu não aparecer, pode me considerar morta!

Nós três rimos, mas eu parei depois de meio segundo.

–Quem sabe sobre essa proposta de casamento do Percy? –Disse logo depois de sentir uma súbita vertigem.

–Ah... As minhas irmãs e... Humm... Bom... O acampamento todo. –Tudo rodou e meus joelhos amoleceram. –Percy! Segure-a agora!

–Eu disse pra você que ela ia ficar assim. –Murmurou ele chateado.

Fechei os olhos tentando conter a ânsia de vomito. Meu corpo estava mole e era preciso que a Maryana me segurasse para eu não cair.

–O que houve com Annabeth? –Perguntaram. Pela voz parecia ser um filho de Apolo.

–Ela deve estar inconsciente.

–Foi depois que ele perguntou? –Estremeci. Ele estava informado.

–Bom... Foi depois. Mas acho que ela não está tão inconsciente não...

–Annabeth? Meu amor? Pode dar um sinal que está bem? –A voz do Percy era de tamanha preocupação que eu toquei seu rosto que estava mais perto que eu havia imaginado.

Ouvi uns suspiros.

–Com certeza seria terrível se minhas irmãs descobrissem que ela havia desmaiado. Iriam ficar com tanta raiva que...

–O.K. Mary. Será que poderia ir... Humm... Fazer outra coisa? Leve-a Nicollas. Deixe-a um pouco menos entediada no baile. –Senti um braço quente envolvendo minha cintura e depois outro braço em minha perna. Estava em seu colo. –Comporte-se Annabeth. Ninguém lhe ensinou bons modos? –Murmurou. Sua voz estava divertida novamente.

–Estar me noivando com o filho do pior dos rivais de minha mãe não é considerado um bom modo, é? –Sussurrei depois de ter certeza que ninguém estava perto mais.

Seus ombros ficaram rígidos.

–Amor? Era só uma brincadeira. –Ele havia parado de andar e olhava fixamente para o anfiteatro. Olhei para lá novamente e foi então que eu percebi que a música havia parado. Todos olhavam nervosamente para o palco, mas estávamos longe demais para ver quem era. –O que houve?

–Estamos recebendo visitas. –Resmungou.

–Visitas?

–Poseidon, Athena e todos os outros deuses.

Meu sangue gelou.


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth**

–Mas, mas... O que eles estão fazendo aqui? –Berrei.

–Calma querida... Eu dou um jeito.

–Jeito? Eles só nos querem para favores e para atrapalhar nossa vida isso sim!

–Olha... Acho que você já está pegando o espírito de ser minha mulher. –Disse e me deu um meio sorriso. Depois me colocou no chão. –Fique aqui que eu já volto.

–Você acha mesmo que eu vou perder essa?

–Você não irá perder nada!

Segurei seu braço.

–Vou com você. Minha mãe também está lá.

Ele suspirou.

–O.K. Sabidinha...

Nós dois andamos na direção do anfiteatro e todos nos deram abertura. Percy sempre me manteve atrás dele, caso alguém se atrevesse a avançar.

–Muito bem Perseu Jackson! Trouxe minha filha como escudo. Grande ideia! –Esbravejou Athena.

–Relaxa, ele só a trouxe por que sua filha implorou. Você viu isso. –Falou Poseidon calmo.

Os dentes de minha mãe se cerraram quando eu assenti.

Foi quando percebi que todos os deuses estavam com armadura de batalha menos meu futuro sogro, Poseidon.

Avistei o rosto de Quíron no meio da confusão. Ele parecia confuso. Será que ninguém contara a ele? Será que deixaram o meu segundo pai de FORA?

Percy seguiu meu olhar e seu ombro ficou tenso.

–Ele não sabe Annabeth. –Sussurrou. –Mas tenho certa impressão que ele vai descobrir se sua mãe continuar a ficar irritadinha desse jeito. –Continuou.

Minha mãe estendeu a mão e o Percy foi jogado contra os meninos de Hefesto.

–MÃE! –Gritei. Seu rosto tinha um tom de vermelho vivo e ela estava irritadiça.

–Vou fazer você se arrepender de não ter aceitado o convite de ser imortal! –Ela gritou.

Corri para frente do meu noivo antes que ela lançasse mais um jorro de poder nele.

–Saia da frente Annabeth.

–Não.

–Saia agora.

–Não.

O seu rosto estava sereno, mas bem perigoso.

–Você quer ser atingida? Deve ser inteligente o bastante para saber que posso fazer isso com você.

–Não tenho medo mãe. –O silencio estava absoluto em todo o acampamento. Até as corujas pareciam ter desaparecido. –Se você quer me atacar, ataque. Mas se quer atacar o _meu noivo_ –Ressaltei essas duas palavras antes que qualquer lambisgoia se atrevesse a interromper. –, terá que passar por cima de mim primeiro.

Ela deu de ombros.

–Se é assim que você quer...

–NOIVOS? –Rugiram.

Quíron me olhava assustado e todo mundo o fitava.

–Noiva de quem? –Rosnou.

–Ela é minha noiva. –Percy conseguiu se levantar com a ajuda dos garotos e me protegeu atrás de suas costas novamente. –Algum problema Quíron?

–Problema Percy? PROBLEMA?VC SABE QUANTOS ANOS ELA TEM? OU MELHOR, SABE QUANTOS ANOS VOCÊS TÊM?

–Q-Quíron? –Eu já não o estava reconhecendo mais. Sua voz estava tão enfurecida e seu rosto, macabro. –Quíron... Você sabe que eu jamais quis...

–Fique quieta Annabeth. –Ele se virou para mim. –Não é de você que eu quero respostas.

_COMO É QUE É?Ele está com raiva DELE? Eu aceitei, POR FAVOR! Hoje ninguém tá afim de me culpar é?_

–Já chega! Estou cansada desses pitis que vocês estão dando. Se resolvam sozinhos porque eu e o Percy iremos sair daqui AGORA! –Olhei para ele que assentiu.

–Pode esperar mocinha. –Athena falou para mim.

–E creio que você tem um bom motivo para me fazer esperar.

–Quíron, você não sabia disso? –Perguntou ela na maior inocência.

–Não. –Disse com um rosnado.

Ela olhou para Poseidon. Vi um lampejo de uma emoção estranha, mas ela logo a reprimiu.

–Você está muito feliz não é, Poseidon? Feliz pelo fato de que a minha filha irá casar com seu filho. Feliz porque está me deixando chateada. Batam palmas para o plano brilhante dele. –Ela olhou para alguns meninos e eles bateram as mãos timidamente.

–Só quero ver meu filho feliz, Athena. E parece que você não quer justamente isso. Sabe... Tenho analisado seus filhos ultimamente –o rosto dela ficou vermelho – constato que a maioria deles não se divertem pois estão fazendo serviços que você os obrigou a fazer. Indo e vindo de missões, ás vezes nem voltam. Podem se destacar nos exercícios diários, mas é difícil os ver sorrir. Annabeth descobriu o verdadeiro sentido da vida, e você a está tirando esse direito maravilhoso. De ser feliz.

As palmas foram mais calorosas e receptivas dessa vez. Minha mãe parecia a ponto de explodir. Poseidon quase me matou de susto quando chegou perto dela e a abraçou. Sussurrou alguma coisa antes de ela se teletransportar com o clarão. Todos desviamos os olhos.

–Não deixem a festa terminar só por isso galera! Vamos sátiros, voltem a servir. Lindsey, coloque a música de volta. E Quíron, venha aqui fora. Vamos conversar. – Os dois saíram já discutindo.

Me encolhi.

– Annie? Olha me desculpe não ter falado nada com o Quíron. É que...

– Não precisa se desculpar meu amor. –me virei para ele – Só queria saber disso antes.

– Não vou deixar que isso aconteça mais. – Disse com um sorriso que eu adorava.

– Quando será o casamento?

– Amanhã.

– Como é?

– Sei lá... Mariana que queria que ficasse assim.

– Eu nem sei com que roupa vou vestir! Não sei como vou andar, o que vou falar...

– Pelo menos sabe com quem vai se casar. Isso já basta. – E me abraçou com firmeza.

– Sei é? – Brinquei.

– Sabe sim. E se não souber, vai levar um cascudo.

Rimos juntos e nos beijamos. Um beijo doce e cheio de paixão.

**Poseidon's POV**

– _Não deixem a festa terminar só por isso galera! Vamos sátiros, voltem a servir. Lindsey, coloque a música de volta. E Quíron, venha aqui fora. Vamos conversar._

Depois de discutirmos um pouco, me lembrei do que tinha falado para Athena:_Vá para o Olimpo. Temos que conversar à sós._

– Quíron, teremos que deixar essa conversa para depois. Mas pense bem no que eles estão fazendo. Você não vai querer interferir comigo na parte inimiga vai? – Dei uns tapinhas nas costas dele e me teletransportei para o Olimpo.

Dei uma olhada na sala no trono, mas as únicas pessoas que estavam lá eram Hera e Hefesto. É,estavam discutindo. Corri para o segundo lugar que Athena poderia estar: seu quarto. Sim, eu sei que é estranho, mas tínhamos que conversar. E quando é assim, não importa o lugar, importa?

– Athena? – Chamei, batendo na porta.

– É melhor entrar, fofinho. Ela está chorando litros lá dentro. – Disse Afrodite quando estava passando na minha frente.

– Ahn... Você faria o favor de...

– Nem vem gato. Estou indo para o spa e nada me detêm.

– Afrodite! – Mas ela já tinha ido.

Fiquei encarando a porta por mais alguns minutos até resolver abri-la.

Apesar de todos os quartos terem o mesmo tamanho, o dela parecia maior. Talvez pela organização e pela a falta de móveis. Ela havia separado o lugar em três pequenos cômodos:quarto,cozinha e sala. Seus móveis tinham as cores prata e branca, mas alguns tinham enfeites dourados. Enquanto eu apreciava o conteúdo da geladeira, ouvi uns choramingos e os segui. Davam em um quarto todo branco com uma cama maravilhosamente enorme e deitada nela Athena estava chorando. Sua armadura grega havia sido trocada por seu longo vestido prateado. O cabelo estava bagunçado, mas ainda tinha pequenas partes com seu castanho encaracolado.

– Athena?

– Ah, saia daqui seu velho do mar! Não preciso de mais desgraças na minha vida.

– É assim que você agradece um tio que veio te ajudar?

– Se você quer me ajudar, saia daqui! – Ela se sentou e eu pude ver sua maquiagem borrada.

Me sentei ao lado dela e a abracei, temendo que ela me afastasse, mas, felizmente, ela deixou.

– Posso saber por que chora tanto?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Como eu irei te ajudar então?

Ela olhou no fundo de meus olhos e deitou a cabeça em meu ombro.

– Só fique comigo.

Dei um meio sorriso. Eu nunca entenderia as mulheres. Nem mesmo as olimpianas.

**Pessoinhas felizes me perdoem!**

**Vou falar a verdade...Eu fiquei com preguiça de postar mais =D**

**É sério, não me culpem!É a culpa da preguiça!**

**kkk**

**Vai ficar um climinha meio hot com o casamento do Percy e da Annabeth =D**

**bjos amorinhas**

P.s.:não sigam meu exemplo e fiquem com preguiça de deixar um review!Eu juro que não cai o dedo.

P.s.2:Ana Carolina, obrigada pela dica. Agradeço os demais reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy ainda me abraçava com força.

– Está tudo bem, Annie? Ela não te machucou não é? Diga que não.

Soltei uma risadinha.

– Estou bem, Cabeça de Alga. Só com um restinho de dor de cabeça, mas, tirando isso, estou bem.

Ele apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e puxou minha cintura para a dele.

– Te amo. – Falou com a voz cansada.

– Eu também te amo, meu amor. Muito. Mas você está cansado. Vá dormir.

– Agora eu só durmo com você. – Disse com um sorriso.

Bati em seu peito de leve.

– Eu estou falando sério. Vá dormir, vai. – Beijei sua testa e mandei Grover despachar ele em seu chalé.

Voltei a sentar na mesa e logo depois uma Mariana derrotada caiu na cadeira na minha frente.

– Meus deuses, o que houve Mari?

– O baile está acabado. Esses deuses tem que ganhar uma liçãozinha.

Comecei a rir.

– Ei, não ria! – Ela bufou. – Não foi você que organizou. Por isso você está rindo.

– Mariana? – Nicollas chegou em nossa mesa e olhava diretamente para ela.

– Ah Nicollas...

– Olha, eu sei que ninguém está mais animado para fazer mais nada, mas... Bom, quer dançar comigo?

Ela olhou para mim e eu acenei a incentivando para ir em frente.

– Acho que eu vou ir dormir... Boa dança para vocês. – Falei.

Eles assentiram em concordância.

– Boa noite. – Disseram em uníssono.

Fui andando bem devagar tomando o cuidado de não arrastar meu vestido na grama. Vi Clarisse e Chris de namoro em um canto, alguns garotos de Apolo paquerando filhas de Afrodite, mas não achei Quíron.

– Annie?

Me virei para onde a voz me chamava e dei de cara com o Percy.

– Eu disse para você ir dormir Percy!

Ele me encostou na parede do chalé mais próximo.

– E o que eu disse? Que não vou dormir sem você hoje.

– Neca,neca,neca. Vocês dois, pode separar. – Reconheci a voz da Mariana.

– Ah, por favor, Mariana! Tô de saco cheio de você nos atrapalhar. – Disse Percy se afastando de mim.

– Ei,garoto. Não é meu problema se você queria ficar se pegando com sua noiva na frente do meu chalé! E além do mais, hoje vocês não ficam mais juntos.

– Como é? Quem é você para mandar em nós agora? – Ele falou com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

– A que organizou o casamento de vocês.

– Uh,isso faz sentido. – Sussurrou para mim.

Revirei os olhos.

– Mari, você disse que nós não podemos mais ficar juntos hoje. Por que?

– O que os noivos fazem um dia antes do casamento? – Falou ela cantarolando.

Percy grunhiu.

– Perseu Jackson sabe a resposta... Conte para nossa querida amiga desinformada. – Cantarolou ela novamente.

– Despedida de solteiro. – Ele falou com a voz cansada.

Arregalei os olhos.

– Não precisamos ser tão tradicionais assim, precisamos?

– Quem é que organiza o casamento, Annabeth?

Suspirei.

– Quem é Annabeth? – Ela disse sorrindo.

– Você. – Sussurrei.

– Ótimo, você sabe. Bom, cuidei de tudo para que vocês ficassem bem. Annabeth, você vai ficar na praia, com alguns filhos de Apolo e as filhas de Héstia. – Uma menina pegou meu pulso e me levou em direção a praia. – Divirta-se e comporte-se! – Gritou.

– Se algum maltrapilho encostar nela, eu juro que vou arrancar os olhos dele. – Escutei Percy resmungar.

Mariana revirou os olhos.

Ela falou mais baixo para eu não ouvir, mas o som se propagou até mim.

– Você ficará com as filhas de Afrodite e com as ninfas. – Eu vi um lampejo de felicidade nos olhos dele? – Convidei alguns amigos seus para a "festinha" também.

– Festinha? – Gritei. A menina me arrastou com mais força.

– Não se preocupe – gritou Percy – nunca irei te trair!

Sim, com essas palavras eu me senti melhor, mas mesmo assim, não confiava tanto nas filhas da deusa do amor.

– Chegamos. – Sussurrou a menina.

Olhei para a praia e vi algumas mesas e cadeiras com toalhas brancas. A areia estava com alguns cobertores e uma TV de plasma estava na frente deles. Não me pergunte como passaram a fiação.

– Pegue sua roupa de banho em cima daquela mesa e entre no mar. Nem pense em fugir, viu? – Disse brincalhona.

– Tá. – Respondi ainda olhando aqueles filhos de Apolo. Eles estavam dentro d'água e brincavam uns com os outros. Um me chamou atenção, ele não estava fazendo nada, só observando. Do nada, ele se virou. É, eu babei. Seu peito nu e musculoso parecia brilhar a luz da lua, e seus cabelos molhados e loiros pareciam ficar mais bonitos assim. Olhei seus olhos e descobri que ele me olhava, e então o reconheci. Ele era o garoto mais gato do acampamento. É, não sei o que vai rolar não, mas essa noite promete!

**Poseidon's POV**

Depois de passar algumas palavras com Athena, ela adormeceu em meu ombro. A peguei no colo e quando a estava soltando de meus braços, ela me segurou.

– Aonde você vai?

– Ahn... Provavelmente para meu palácio. Preciso organizar algumas coisas...

– Não vá, por favor. Preciso de você aqui.

– Athena... O que houve com você?

– Nada. – Suspirou ela. – Só me esqueci de como era amar. – E desapareceu.

Para tudo! Ela disse amar?

– Ó STYX! – Gritei e trovões rugiram.

Só havia um lugar para ela fugir, então fui diretamente para lá.

Atenas.

Cheguei em forma de turista. Camiseta regata laranja, bermuda jeans e uma câmera pendurada no pescoço. Usei meu estilo surfista sedutor: musculoso e com barriga de "tanquinho" como dizem algumas.

Fui direto aonde queria, o templo. Nem percebi(ou fingi que não percebi) os olhares admiradores das meninas que passavam.

Chegando lá procurei por ela imediatamente. Algumas mudanças haviam acontecido desde que eu estive lá pela ultima vez. A vez em que ela me pegara agarrando com Medusa. Ela era bonita demais e muito inteligente. Infelizmente não pude resisti-la. E infelizmente Athena nos viu. Foi um dia terrível. Quando um novo monstro apareceu. Nunca mais pisei naquela cidade. Me trazia lembranças ruins. Muito ruins.

– Saia daqui. – Ouvi uma voz ríspida.

– Não saio não. Eu quero entender o que houve lá no Olimpo.

– Não quer saber não. – Disse Athena saindo das sombras. Ela havia assumido a forma de turista também, com um vestido rosa colado e curto. Seus cabelos estavam num cacheado dourado maravilhoso. Tentei controlar a vontade de chegar mais perto dela.

– Você disse que está apaixonada. Está amando. Quem?

– Deixe de ser idiota.

– Céus, sou eu?

– Eu estava sendo controlada por Afrodite. Estava delirando.

– Você me parecia bem normal.

– Mas não estava. – Respondeu fria.

– Confesse.

– Não tenho nada a confessar.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

– E se eu tivesse você acha mesmo que eu iria falar para você?

Dei dois passos para trás. Minha cabeça começara a latejar.

– Pare de me provocar Athena.

– E o que você faria? Estamos no meio de pessoas. Ele irão presenciar. Não seria tão agradável.

– Você acha mesmo que eles poderão ver tudo o que eu faço? Athena, você pode até ser inteligente, mas precisa ter mais uma aulinha do que nós deuses fazemos.

Mandei uma fina listra de água pelos pés dela, bem devagar. Mandei outras para as lâmpadas. Rapidamente o templo ficou sem luz, apenas com a do sol que já estava se pondo. Todos saíram com pressa. Mandei a água subir pelo seu corpo e ela começou a se retorcer.

– Pare com isso, Poseidon. Lute como qualquer um lutaria.

– Lutar? Ah, não me importune Athena. Eu sei que você irá ganhar de mim.

Depois de soltar uma risada histérica a dor de cabeça voltou. Com muita força que nem eu, um deus, pudesse suportar.

– Covardia. – Disse em meio de um gemido doloroso.

– Mande essa água sair de mim. Está me molhando toda!

– Alguém passou tempo demais com Afrodite, não acha? – Consegui falar.

Ela soltou um rosnado.

– Agora.

Mandei a água se retirar e ,logo depois ter certeza disso, Athena tirou a pressão sobre minha cabeça.

– Foi ótimo fazer um negócio com você. Agora, se me der licença, vou ver meus súditos.

Segurei seu pulso.

– Nós não terminamos de conversar.

– Sim, nós terminamos.

– Não dei fim a essa conversa.

– Você nunca deu fim a conversa nenhuma e nunca dará. – Resmungou ela.

– Afrodite me ajude. – Sussurrei.

Imediatamente Athena se iluminou e logo voltou ao normal.

Ela me deu o sorriso mais lindo que já vi saindo dela.

– Você ainda está comigo.

– Não irei sair de perto de você.

– Não faça se não quiser.

– Eu quero.

Ela sorriu novamente.

– Não é a toa que eu te amo.

Pisquei os olhos duas vezes.

– Como?

Ela chegou mais perto de mim e passou seus dedos em meu peito. Minha pele queimava.

– Eu disse que eu te amo. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

– Ahn... Bom...

Ela se afastou um pouco de mim.

– Eu sabia, você não me ama.

Olhei em volta e não vi ninguém conhecido. – Sim, eu te amo. Mas eu tenho uma mulher. Sou casado.

Ela deu uma risadinha feliz e jogou os seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

– Isso não importa!

– N-não importa? – foi a minha vez de rir – Pela primeira vez na vida eu vejo Athena dizer coisas sem sentido!

– Ei, eu estou bem aqui tá?

– Falando nisso... Será que você pode dizer que me ama de novo?

– Claro que sim! – Falou ela risonha.

– Espere só um minutinho... – Peguei a câmera, coloquei como filmagem e comecei a gravar. – Agora pode dizer.

– EU TE AMOOO! – Gritou ela. Fiquei rindo enquanto ela fazia seu biquinho. Desliguei a câmera.

– Quem diria, Athena apaixonada!

– É... E você não vai me dar nem um beijinho?

– Não, por que só irei te beijar na sua verdadeira forma. – Ela fez uma careta. – Afrodite, obrigado. Pode parar.

Athena fechou os olhos e desmaiou em meus braços, mas acordou depois de dois segundos.

– O que estou fazendo em Atenas? E... – Ela olhou para mim e fechou a cara. – ME LARGUE! – Ela saio de perto de mim.

– Hey donzela... Eu te salvei e você nem vai retribuir?

– Me salvou de quê seu porcalhão? Vá para o tártaro!

– Olha... Se eu fosse você, não me falaria essas coisas... – Estendi a câmera.

– O que... O que tem nessa câmera?

– Cenas que você não vai querer ver.

– Ah, fique quieto e me dê essa câmera. – A dor voltou de um jeito infernal que me fez dobrar de dor e ela aproveitou para me tirar a câmera.

– Devolva – Rugi.

– Não. – Ela começou a ver o vídeo e ficou boquiaberta, deixando a câmera cair. A peguei antes de se espatifar no chão.

– Afrodite me paga! – Ela apontou o seu dedo indicador para mim. – E você não vai ficar de fora se tiver a coragem de mostrar isso para QUALQUER pessoa.

– Você não me dá medo Athena. Não mais.

Ela desapareceu com os dentes cerrados.

Deixando essa confusão toda para trás, resolvi ir para meu palácio.

– POSEIDON! O QUÊ VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ ESCONDENDO DE MIM?

Ih, ferrou.

**Annabeth's POV**

Depois de ter trocado de roupa,saí correndo para a praia e mergulhei em uma parte que estava mais afastada de todos. Sentei na pedra e fiquei vendo a festa que todos estavam fazendo.

– Quer ficar sozinha na sua despedida de solteira? – Drew chegou do lado da minha pedra.

– Bom... Essa não é a minha ideia. Queria muito ter o Percy junto de mim agora.

– Ah. Mas... Veja bem, ele deve estar se divertindo. Divirta-se por ele também.

– Não sei...

Ele pegou minha mão e chegou mais perto de mim.

– Eu já te disse que você é muito linda?

– Ahn... Assim você me deixa sem graça.

– Pare com essa bobeira. – Ele me puxou para dentro da água e eu cedi. – Lembre-se que eu vou me casar. Meu noivo é bom de esgrima e...

Ele me beijou e eu o empurrei, mas ele só me trouxe para mais perto.

– Pare, por favor. – Sussurrei entre o beijo. E ele só me apertou mais. – Por favor. – Tentei de novo.

– Qual é o problema, Annie? É sua despedida de solteira!

– Isso não quer dizer que eu tenha que trair meu noivo.

– Eu só estou te beijando, não estou te traindo.

– Tinha que ser filho de Apolo mesmo... – Sussurrei.

**Percy's POV**

Eu e Grover não estávamos nos divertindo bastante na pequena festa improvisada das ninfas e das filhas de Afrodite. Todas as ninfas ficavam perto de Grover, enquanto algumas meninas de Afrodite ficavam perto de mim, mas eu não ligava muito para elas já que eu estava preocupado com Annabeth. Sabe, ela pode até ser comportada o bastante para não me trair, mas os filhos de Apolo são atirados o bastante para não ligarem que vamos nos casar. – Percy? Você não vai nos dar atenção mesmo? – Perguntou uma menina com um bico. Olhei para o lado e vi várias ninfas mandando beijos para Grover. – Humm... Olha Cara, você vê Juníper aí no meio? Isso despertou a atenção dele. – Tem razão. Vamos dar o fora daqui. – Annabeth? – Ele assentiu e nós dois saímos correndo com um monte de garotas revoltadas atrás de nós.

Chegamos na praia e olhamos o mar. Ele estava cheio de garotas e garotos, mas não tive nem sinal de Annabeth.

– Aonde ela foi? – Resmunguei.

Andei um pouco mais para o canto da praia e vi um garoto debruçado sobre uma pedra. Vi suas mãos prendendo alguma coisa ou... Alguém!

– Annabeth! – Berrei. Rapidamente vi seu rosto tentando ver por cima do ombro do grandalhão.

– Ah, saia daqui seu derrotado! Ela está se divertindo. Vá embora! – Gritou ele.

– Ela é a minha noiva, e eu não saio sem ela. – gritei de volta.

Annabeth deu-lhe um soco no estômago e nadou até chegar na parte mais rasa.

- Percy! – E me abraçou.

- Eu mato aquele cafajeste.

- Pode deixar que eu cuido disso, meu amor. – Disse ela. Sorri de canto e desmanchei ele logo depois.

- O que aconteceu com sua boca? – Falei vendo pequenas manchas escurecidas em seu lábio inferior.

- Ah, ele me forçou a beijá-lo. – Ela abaixou a cabeça. – Tentei de tudo, mas ele não me soltava.

Rosnei.

- Agora mesmo que ele está morto.

Ela segurou meu pulso quando eu comecei a entrar na água na direção dele.

- Você quer passar sua despedida de solteiro batendo em um zé ninguém, ou quer ficar comigo? – Falou calmamente.

Grunhi baixinho.

- Vamos. – A puxei para longe da água e a levei para meu chalé.

- Ahn... Chalé, meu amor?

- Os bosques estão cheios de ninfas revoltadas e o mar cheio de delinquentes. Não há outro lugar.

Ela assentiu e não pareceu muito incomodada com isso.

- Vem. – Nos levei até lá. Felizmente não havia nenhuma Mariana louca pelo caminho.

- Percy... Posso te fazer uma perguntinha?

- Faça.

- Você não vai tentar nada de indecente né?

Dei uma risadinha perversa.

- Quem sabe né Annabeth...

Ela começou a rir e saiu correndo.

- Ei, volte aqui! – Corri atrás dela, mas ela era realmente rápida então, não a alcancei em nenhum momento. Annabeth entrou no meu chalé e eu logo em seguida, mas não a achei.

- Tire esse boné, Annie! Assim não tem graça nenhuma. – Gritei.

Ouvi uma risadinha do meu lado e a agarrei, tirando seu boné.

- Me largue. – Disse rindo.

- Nunca.

- É sério. Ainda estou molhada. Preciso trocar de roupa.

Isso me despertou e olhei para seu corpo onde havia um biquíni extremamente pequeno.

- Foi com isso que você ficou lá é?

- Olha, a Mari que organizou tudo lembra?

- É, tem razão. Devo matar ela então.

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu em direção ao banheiro.

- Nem sonhando você vai tirar isso aí se não na minha frente.

O rosto dela corou violentamente e eu comecei a gargalhar.

- Percy! Não se faz uma brincadeira dessa! Bom, pelo menos não quando minha mãe está louca para te matar.

- Err... Tem razão. Já parei.

- Ótimo. – Ela me deu um sorriso deslumbrante. – Agora me dê licença que eu vou...

- Posso ir com você? – Falei em uma ultima tentativa.

- Não. Só depois do casamento. – E saiu rindo.

- Assim você me deixa louco. – Falei caindo na cama.

- É assim que você me deixa quando faz essas brincadeiras idiotas. – Gritou ela do banheiro.

- Será que eu posso entrar ou vou ter que arrombar a porta? – Alguém falou do lado de fora do chalé.

- Só tem essas duas opções mesmo, Mariana? – Falei abrindo a porta com ela me empurrando para passar.

- Soube que vocês dois saíram da despedida de solteiro/solteira. – Falou ela irritada.

- Ah,ahn... É, acho que sim.

- ACHA QUE SIM? – Berrou ela.

- Meus deuses. Que bicho te mordeu Mariana?

- Nos desculpe Mari. Não devíamos ter feito isso. Acho que foi impulso. – Falou Annabeth saindo do banheiro com uma calça moletom e uma blusa de manga comprida, ambos largos. Torci o nariz o que fez ela olhar para mim. – O que foi Cabeça de Alga? Não gostou do meu look "contra-noivos-loucos-por-coisas-indecentes-antes-do-matrimonio"?

- Hey, você não pode me culpar se eu sigo meus instintos, viu? Hunpf.

- Ugh, nem quero imaginar o que você tentou fazer com ela, Percy. Falando nisso, Annie vá para o chalé de Afrodite que elas estão te esperando. Percy, fique AQUI. – E bateu a porta.

- Err... Eu tenho medo dela. – Falei.

- Eu também. Bom, já vou saindo. – Ela me deu um selinho rápido e saiu.

Troquei de roupa rapidamente e fui deitar na cama. Demorei um pouco para dormir. Fechei os olhos e logo depois ouvi um barulho vindo dos galhos. Me levantei apressadamente e fui ver o que era.

**No Olimpo...**

- Queria apresentar a vocês meu plano de casamento de Perseu Jackson e Annabeth Chase. – Falou Afrodite toda arrumada como sempre.

Depois de alguns suspiros e resmungos ela continuou.

- Hermes, ponha o vídeo.

Ele parece muito nervoso, pensaram todos. Apenas Poseidon sabia o por quê dele estar assim.

Rapidamente um filme rápido e pequeno de Athena dizendo que amava alguém passou. Todos ficaram(ou fingiram, em dois casos) perplexos, menos Athena que estava totalmente vermelha.

- Bom, – falou Afrodite rapidamente – não era o que eu esperava. Ahn... Hermes, será que pode por o vídeo real para mim, por favor?

A pequena Athena disfarçou seu choro, olhou para Poseidon e chorou mais. Depois de dois segundos ela correu para seu quarto. Hermes deu uma olhada chateada para Poseidon e foi junto com ela.

- … Démeter, quero que você cuide das flores incluindo o buquê. Poseidon, quero que você... Poseidon!

- Ahn? – Ele levantou o olhar para Afrodite. Estava ocupado demais olhando para Athena.

- Mais avoado que você é impossível né? Eu só quero que você cuide de alguns enfeites. Pode ir atrás de sua namoradinha, mas trate de cuidar de sua parte. Nem venha com desculpa.

- Ah. Ahn... Err... Tá. – Falou ele vermelho. Logo depois saiu.

- Dionísio, você... Bom, acho que você já sabe do que vai cuidar.

**Poseidon's POV**

Entrei correndo no quarto de Athena vendo Hermes debruçado sobre ela. Ele acariciava suas costas enquanto ela chorava entre as mãos.

- Por quê Hermes, por quê? – Soluçava ela.

- Eu não sei, mas tenho um pressentimento que vamos descobrir agora mesmo.

- Saia daqui, Poseidon. – Mandou sem levantar a cabeça. Sua voz era chorosa.

- Tenho que conversar com ela, Hermes. Por favor nos deixe a sós.

- Não. Não vou deixar ela sozinha com você novamente.

- Por favor.

- Não.

- Por favor, meu irmão? – Dessa vez foi ela que disse.

- Mas... – Disse Hermes atordoado.

- Não vou matar ele na sua frente. – Falou ela já totalmente recuperada.

- Fique a vontade. – Disse ele saindo do local.

Ainda fiquei olhando pela porta que ele havia saído.

- Me desculpe, Athena. Não pensei que você ficaria assim.

Ela suspirou profundamente. Me virei para ela e vi que ela estava deitada na cama, mexendo no cabelo.

- Só queria entender como Afrodite te controlou.

- Ela não me controlou.

- O quê?

- Ela não me controlou. – Resmungou.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Tudo aquilo que eu falei era verdade.

- Tudo... Tudo?

- É.

- Céus.

- Argh, pronto você já sabe. Vá em bora agora.

- Eu disse que queria ficar com você. Eu não menti.

- Mas você não tem sua mulherzinha para cuidar? Apenas me deixe em paz.

- Sim, eu tinha. Mas ela já está arrumando as malas para se mudar. – Falei sentando ao seu lado.

- Ah, você não me engana. Eu sei que você só quer ficar com duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não minto para você. Não há por quê mentir.

- Ahã, sei... – Falou sentando. – Me fale algo que tenho certeza. – Disse e revirou os olhos.

- Eu te amo. E disso você sabe. Ou pelo menos deveria saber.

Ouvi seu coração palpitar mais rápido. Nossos corpos estavam tão perto que sentia o calor emanar dela.

- Eu não sabia que você me amava.

- Sempre Athena. – Falei trazendo sua nuca para mim gentilmente.

A beijei sempre deixando um espaço para que ela pudesse se afastar se quisesse.

- É assim que você mata seus inimigos agora Athena? – Reconheci a voz de Hermes. Ela estava risonha.

- Poseidon! – Rugiu uma voz... Zeus. Sim, a voz de Zeus. – Recomponha-se já!

Me afastei dela para ver uma nuvem onde todos os deuses nos olhavam com um certo interesse.

- Eu te mato Hermes. – Sussurrou ela.

- Ei, você não teria coragem, teria? – Disse ele rindo.

- Mais do que você pensa seu idiota! – Berrou ela.

Vi que ele se dobrou de dor e seu rosto começou a suar.

- Pare Athena. – Pedi.

- Ele merece isso.

- Pare Athena. – Falei com a voz mais firme.

- Por favorzinho? – Pediu Hermes com a voz dolorida.

Olhei para Zeus e vi que seu rosto estava divertido.

- Não vai impedir? – Perguntei.

- Eles são maduros o suficiente para saber quando parar. – Isso fez Athena parar.

Hermes caiu no chão. Apolo e alguns deuses foram ver se ele estava bem. Olhei com raiva para Zeus e passei a mão na nuvem, que depois disso, se desfez.

- Você não sabe o quanto esse seu poder dói.

- Devo ter uma ideia. – Disse e se jogou na cama.

- Pare de me provocar. – Falei olhando as curvas de seu corpo naquele vestido colado.

- Como? – Falou ela colocando a mão em sua barriga.

- Pare de me provocar. Você deita na cama e ainda fica com esse vestido coladinho. – Falei enquanto me deitava ao lado dela.

- Prefiro você com aquele visual de turista.

Comecei a rir.

- Também prefiro você com aquele visual.

Nós nos transformamos na mesma hora. Trocamos um olhar e rimos.

- Linda.

- Maravilhoso.

- Perfeita.

- Gostoso.

Fiz cara de desgosto.

- Você ganhou.

Ela deu uma risada tão gostosa que precisei de muita, muita força para não a beijar.

- Eu já disse que nunca menti para você? – Perguntou ela enquanto seus dedos passeavam pelo meu peito.

- Já. E é muito bom saber disso. Athena, falando sinceramente, você não acha que está mudada demais?

- Sim. Quero me deixar transparecer mais. Cansei de ter só mortais. Não é esse tipo de amor que eu quero ter.

- Você quer um amor também imortal é? – Falei acariciando seu rosto com leveza.

- É. Se eu me apaixonar por algum mortal, eu não irei aguentar.

- Não vou deixar você se apaixonar por ninguém a não ser por mim. – Falei e ela sorriu.

- Sempre fui e sempre serei apaixonada por você. – Disse.

_Precisamos de você aqui, meu senhor. _Falou uma voz em minha cabeça.

_Será que não dá para esperar? _Perguntei.

_Não. _Respondeu a vozinha._ É importante._

- Ahn... Athena?

- Sim?

- Tenho que ir.

Ela respirou fundo.

- É a sua mulher de novo?

- Não sei. Meu súdito me chamou agora a pouco.

- Ah. – Ela começou a brincar com uma mecha de cabelo meu. – Então até mais. – E me beijou de leve na boca enquanto eu me teletransportava.

Cheguei em meu palácio e um cavalo marinho estava a minha espera na frente do meu trono. Senti meu coração martelando contra minha costela.

- Está tudo bem, meu senhor?

- Não, não está. Ó céus, estou apaixonado!

**Oooount!**

**Não é fófis Poseidon apaixonado?**

**Ele amolece o coração de pedra de Athena!=D**

**Bom, postei mais um capítulo para compensar.**

**bjos amoras**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elisa**

- Eu te amo. – Essa frase permanecia em minha cabeça enquanto meu sono não vinha.

Havia deitado a duas horas, mas o máximo que eu pude fazer foi ficar rolando de um lado para outro na cama. Eu e Anderson estávamos brigados há alguns dias e meus irmãos me evitavam (que grande novidade).

Olhei para meu anel que tinha duas pequenas cobras entrelaçadas e me lembrei daquele pequeno episódio.

_Flashback on_

Estava sentada em uma cadeira de praia, na praia obviamente. Olhava o mar ao meu redor e senti um comichão não tão incomum. Sempre que eu olhava para o mar desse jeito algumas sensações estranhas me viam a pele.

- Já pensou em quem realmente pode ser seu pai? – Falou uma voz ao meu lado.

Olhei para onde vinha a voz e dei de cara com um cara branco com o cabelo totalmente preto e curto. Ele olhava para o céu com chamas nos olhos.

- Hades.

- Não é que a princesinha acertou? – Ele soltou uma risadinha sínica.

- O que você quer dizer com "quem pode ser seu pai"? Não é você?

- Ah, pare com isso. Você acha que eu sou seu pai? – Disse com ironia.

- É, eu achava.

Ele soltou uma risada histérica.

- Pare com isso. Assim você me mata de rir.

- É meio difícil matar alguém que já é morto. – Falei virando o rosto enquanto ele soltava mais uma de suas risadas exageradas. – Você parece que está feliz hoje. Aconteceu algo que eu não sei.

- Ah sim. Sim, aconteceu algo que me fez feliz. Muito.

- Posso saber o quê?

Ele olhou para mim como se examinasse minha alma.

- Não.

- Ah. Ahn... Tá. – Falei contendo minha curiosidade.

- Elisa? – Ouvi a voz do Anderson vindo do bosque.

Hades olhou para mim.

- Boa sorte com seu namoradinho. – Falou virando pó.

- Ah, finalmente te achei! Você poderia colocar um bilhetinho na sua porta de vez em quando. – Disse ele me abraçando. Em dois segundos ele colocou algo em meu dedo. Era frio e quente ao mesmo tempo, mas não olhei para ver o que era.

- Não desapareci. Estou aqui desde que o meu treinamento acabou.

- Não precisa ser fria comigo. Vamos, me diga o que aconteceu.

- Não. Isso é... Ainda é estranho para mim.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, não sabe? – Falou ele levantando meu queixo.

- Eu acho que sim...

- Então não ache. Tenha certeza. – Disse me beijando.

- Não, And. Ah, por favor, espere. – Falei quando ele me pegou no colo.

- Me dê uma razão para eu fazer isso.

- Eu tenho que ficar um pouco à sós. Por favor...

- Não precisa dizer de novo. – Falou com um grunhido. Logo depois ele me colocou no chão. – Você sabe onde me achar se quiser voltar a falar comigo. – E foi embora. Assim, do nada. Sem tchau, sem beijos, sem "eu te amo".

_Flash back off_

- Eu preciso de você, Anderson. Você não entende? – Sussurrei para mim mesma. Fiquei acariciando meu pequeno panda de pelúcia enquanto olhava a lua do lado de fora da janela.

_É tão estranho ficar desse jeito_, pensei. _Nunca fiquei assim com o Michael._

_Amar dói_, conclui pressionando meu peito do lado esquerdo onde meu coração latejava. Me levantei e lavei meu rosto no banheiro. Luana e Nico haviam saído para qualquer baboseira dessas e eu tinha ficado com o quarto a minha mercê.

A água fria me despertou ainda mais.

- Não vou dormir hoje. – Resmunguei.

Fechei a torneira e escutei um barulho estridente, porém baixo.

- T-tem alguém aí? – Gaguejei ouvindo passos abafados.

Saí do banheiro meio relutante e senti uma mão gelada tampar minha boca firmemente.

- Não grite, por favor. – Disse uma voz sussurrante em meu ouvido.

**Percy**

- TYSON! – Berrei enquanto ele entrava pela janela vindo me dar seu abraço de urso.

- Percy! Que saudades meu irmão! – Ele olhou em volta. – Você não parece ter cuidado muito do chalé...

- Ahn, devo ter ficado meio ocupado demais para dar uma faxina.

Ele balançou a cabeça rindo.

- Você sempre deu essa desculpa, mas acho que dessa vez é verdadeira.

- E como andam as forjas? – Falei mudando de assunto drasticamente.

- Cada vez maiores. Estamos reunindo alguns ciclopes pelo mundo e já temos o dobro do que tínhamos antes! Mas tenho notado algo de ruim no palácio.

Olhei para ele com um súbito interesse.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Poseidon parece mais... Estranho. Avoado seria o termo mais correto.

Estranhei as palavras formais que ele estava dizendo e então percebi o quanto ele havia mudado. Seu rosto parecia mais fino e com os traços mais aparentes. O cabelo estava meio desgrenhado, mas agora com um jeito arrumado (se é que isso tem sentido). Seu grande olho leitoso estava ficando mais claro a ponto de chegar a verde. Seus braços estavam mais cheios de músculos e seu peitoral parecia mais com uma pedra. Senti uma pontada de inveja lá no fundo.

- Soube que você vai se casar. – Disse ele tirando um convite meio esverdeado cheio de conchas.

Engoli em seco.

- Quem te entregou isso?

- Uma garota bem... Feliz.

Nota mental: Matar Mariana.

- O que está escrito nesse convite? – Falei temendo a resposta.

- Veja você mesmo. – Ele me entregou o pequeno envelope e eu o abri. Com letras cursivas e bem delineadas estava escrito:

_Caro Tyson,_

_É com muito prazer que gostaríamos de te convidar para o casamento de Annabeth Chase e Perseu Jackson. Eles se unirão no Acampamento Meio-sangue, no dia 30 desse mês, ás 18h00min._

_Além de como convidado, nós tivemos a liberdade de te colocar na lista de padrinhos do noivo. Você entrará juntamente com nossa bela e adorável Rachel Elisabeth Dare._

_Sua participação é essencial._

_Com muito carinho,_

_Mariana F._

– Wow. – Falei. – Nenhuma bomba armada. Nem parece ser dela.

- Na verdade havia um anexo nesse envelope. E era uma ameaça de morte. Err... Ela é meio louca, você não acha?

Soltei um riso.

- Se acho! – Falei enquanto olhava para a janela.

Vi uma movimentação estranha no chalé de Hades, mas não liguei. Eu estava do lado do melhor irmão de que alguém pode ter.

**Hoho'**

**Colocando suspense geral nessa fic!**

**Quem será nosso pequeno malfeitor hein?**

**MUAHAHAHAHHAA (6666'**

**Super dumal**

**Vcs vão saber daq a pouco.(isso qr dizer no começo da continuação dessa fic! \o/)**

**Bjos amorinhas**

**P.s.:Postem reviews! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Elisa**

-É sério. Não grite que eu não irei te machucar.

Fiquei calada enquanto a mão se afrouxava.

-O que você quer comigo? – Falei em um murmúrio baixo sem me virar. Sua mão estava fora do alcance de minha boca.

-E-eu não quero nada com você. Só pensei que esse chalé estava vazio. Além do mais, ele é o mais perto do bosque.

-Daria para você entrar sem ser percebido e sair do mesmo modo. – Sussurrei.

-É isso aí.

-Quem é você?

-Isso você descobrirá sozinha. – Sussurrou e eu não pude mais ouvir sua voz.

Me virei para trás. Não havia nenhuma silhueta.

-T-tem alguém aí?

Vi a janela aberta e me acalmei. Ele se fora.

-Elisa?

Ouvi um grito. Acho que foi meu quando senti uma mão gélida em meu ombro.

-C-calma meu amor. Sou só eu, Anderson. Está tudo bem?

-And? Ah, And. Eu não te ouvi entrando. Desculpe.

-Você, tipo, está com medo de alguma coisa?

-Eu?

-É. – Ele deu de ombros. – Você parece estar meio pálida.

-Ahn, deve ser por sua causa.

Ele abriu a boca, mas a fechou com um suspiro.

-Por qual razão minha donzela está acordada a essa hora da madrugada?

-Ouvi um barulho estranho e fui lavar o rosto.

-Depois foi ver o que era?

-Sim, era você.

-Não era não. Você me falou que não tinha escutado eu entrando.

Inteligência. Razão pela qual você NÃO deve falar com filhos de Athena.

-Er...

-Elisa. – Falou ele com o rosto duro. – Conte.

-Eu preciso? – Falei enquanto sentava em minha cama. Ele me olhou com a expressão raivosa. – Ok, ok. Eu não posso explicar tudo por quê eu não vi o seu rosto, mas...

-Como? – Berrou ele. – Alguém entrou aqui?

-Anderson...

-E você não me contou? – Continuou berrando.

-Anderson! – Exclamei no mesmo tom de voz que ele.

Ele me olhou com os olhos tristes e se jogou na cadeira, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos.

-Me desculpe. – Disse ele em um murmurio. – Só fiquei preocupado.

Fiquei fitando-o enquanto ele torcia seus próprios dedos.

A lembrança me veio na cabeça.

-Anderson!

-Se você não quer me perdoar tudo bem.

-Não, Anderson. Não é isso. Deuses, o garoto(eu acho que é um garoto pela voz) deve ainda estar no acampamento. Temos que achá-lo logo.

-Um garoto? – Reclamou ele.

-Ele pode ser um meio-sangue ou alguém deve ter o convocado.

-Você tem certeza que não o viu?

Olhei para ele.

-Tenho certeza que não o vi, Anderson. Certeza absoluta.

Vi pelo canto do olho um vulto pulando para dentro do bosque, mas antes de desaparecer, ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

Em seus olhos vi um brilho fantasmagórico o que me fez tremer. Seus cabelos caiam em uma cascata de brilho prateado, talvez por estar iluminado pela lua. Havia algo que passava em todo o seu rosto que o diferenciava de todas as pessoas. Era um homem bonito.

-O que você está olhando?

-Ahn, nada. – Falei olhando para o seu rosto e depois voltando os meus olhos para o garoto misterioso; ele já havia desaparecido.

-Venha, Elisa. Vamos dormir antes que amanheça o dia.

E assim dormimos abraçados até o meio da manhã seguinte.

Acordei com uma carícia leve em meu rosto. Abri meus olhos e não vi ninguém. Só havia um bilhete:

_Fui a uma reunião de amigos íntimos da Annie e do Percy. Eles queriam que você fosse, mas eu os convenci a deixar você dormir mais um pouco, já que dormimos tarde. Não se preocupe em sair correndo e se arrumar._

_Anderson._

-Acho melhor você estar pronta para o que der e o que vier. – Falou uma voz sussurrante em meu ouvido. Era _aquela_ voz. A voz que eu ouvi quando fiquei sozinha em meu chalé.

-Q-quem é você? – Senti uma pressão em meu braço, como se _alguém _ou _alguma coisa_ apertasse. Senti meu coração batendo forte contra meu peito.

-Eu sou Eu. – Falou sussurrando.

Não consegui controlar minha ânsia de vômito e, antes que eu pudesse perceber, desmaiei.

**Athena**

Abri meus olhos lentamente. Me espreguicei sentindo uma leve caricia em meus cabelos.

-Bom dia, dorminhoca.

Me virei e dei de cara com Poseidon. Com um berro abafado pulei da cama e peguei minha adaga em cima da cômoda. Puxei o lençol para frente de meu corpo ao ver que não vestia nada.

-Calma Athena. Não aconteceu nada.

-Cale a boca! – Guinchei.

-Athena,eu estou falando sério! Não fizemos nada. Você sabe disso.

-Saia daqui! – Falei apontando minha faca para seu pescoço.

-Tudo bem. Se acalme. – Falou ele levantando da cama e deixando o cobertor que o cobria cair. Desviei meu olhar com o rosto vermelho enquanto ele se vestia.

-Não ouse tocar em mim novamente! Está ouvindo? – Gritei enquanto ele abria a porta.

-Sim, Athena. Eu ouvi. Não sou surdo. – Disse com seus olhos tristes virados para mim.

-Não pense que vai me deixar com dó dessa sua cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Eu não pensei nisso. – Falou fechando a porta delicadamente.

-Argh! – Resmunguei e me joguei na cama. Era difícil fechar os olhos sem ficar com remorso do que eu acabara de fazer. Isso não podia acontecer. Por acaso um guerreiro já teve dó dos milhares que matara? Jamais.

-Não pense assim querida. – Falou uma voz lamuriosa em meu ouvido que eu sabia que era Afrodite.

-Saia daqui e me deixe em paz. – Resmunguei louca para dormir.

-O pior é que eu não posso. O amor de vocês é tão forte que meus instintos amorônicos não me deixam em paz. E vocês brigados me dá uma sensação estranha.

-Vá dizer que quer que nós voltemos.

-Sim.

-Ah fala sério, isso aqui tá pior do que novela mexicana.

-Novela mexicana é TÃO fofo. – Disse ela aparecendo na entrada de meu quarto. – E... Vem cá... Se não tem vergonha de aparecer desse jeito para Poseidon, não?

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – Falei enquanto cerrando os dentes.

-Você entendeu. Olha só sua pele! – Falou enquanto passava sua unha sobre meu ombro, deixando uma pequena listra de sangue. Não reclamei. – Tá mais fina que uma folha de papel! E seu cabelo... Tsc, tsc. Seu cabelo tá pior do que ninho de gato. Hoje você vai tirar o dia de relaxamento. Sem mais nem menos.

-Hoje não dá. Tem reunião de conselho, na sala do trono.

-Deixe isso de lado. A gente só fala bobeira mesmo. Vá separando seu roupão. Vou ajeitar as coisas, rapidinho.

Peguei minha roupa de banho e fiquei olhando-a abrir a bolsa e tirar de lá dentro um frasco de tamanho médio totalmente enfeitado.

-O que é isso?

-Não te interessa. Vamos entre. – Disse ela jogando o conteúdo daquele recipiente dentro da banheira dando um efeito de um caldeirão de bruxa Maria-frufru. Espumas e espumas de uma cor rosa berrante apareceram instantaneamente quando a areia fina tocou na água.

-Se eu vou entrar nessa banheira,é melhor você dizer logo o que colocou aí dentro.

-Tudo bem, mandona. É um sal de banho de rosas. Satisfeita?

Respirei fundo e senti um cheiro forte entrando em minhas narinas e ardendo por todo lugar que passava.

-Afrodite! Esse cheiro é repugnante!

-É, devo ter colocado o concentrado. Mas sem essas frescuras, porque só eu posso fazer isso. Entre logo nessa banheira antes que eu a empurre lá dentro.

-Você não teria coragem, Afrodite... – Mas parei quando vi seu rosto sério. – Tudo bem, já estou entrando.

Com muito cuidado, testei a temperatura da água, e ao constatar que ela estava morna, sentei calmamente.

-Não saia daí por meia hora. Depois vou lavar seu cabelo com meu xampu especial e depois... – E ela foi saindo do quarto falando uma lista da qual eu não ouvi, pois já estava com os olhos fechados e aproveitando meu banho morno e relaxante.

Depois de exatamente meia hora, Afrodite veio me buscar e tirou todo o resto de espuma que continha em meu corpo com um chuveirada gelada que me deixou zonza.

-Levante,vamos lavar seu cabelo com xampu de baunilha.

-Você não está exagerando demais..?

-Se você quer ficar bonita como essa deusa aqui... – Ela apontou para si mesma – Cale a boca e faça o que eu mando.

-Eu não disse que queria e...

-Fique quieta,mulher. Ô meu ceuzinho,você fala demais!

Resmunguei alguma coisa indefinida e deixei que aquele liquido frio e cheiroso caísse sobre meu cabelo castanho.

Sem ter consciência de meus atos,adormeci,sonhando com um monstro estranho e sua arma que cheirava a baunilha.

-Você está maravilhosa! – Disse uma voz aguda que me fez levantar em um pulo.

-Afrodite! – Gritei quando consegui focar meus olhos sonolentos nos dela. – Quer me matar de susto?

-Ai meus deusinhos, a maquiagem serviu como luva, em você. – Falou ela sorrindo e ignorando minha pergunta.

Estreitei os olhos para ela. _Maquiagem_? Eu precisava me lembrar do que tinha acontecido antes...

_Tortura...Banho...Tortura...Baunilha...Tortura...Adormecer_...

As palavras vieram em minha cabeça como os pequenos pontos de luz em Nova York, aparece uma ali,outra aqui, até que a cidade inteira está iluminada.

Arregalei os olhos e pisquei rapidamente,tentando fazer passar o pânico que me alojava.

-O q-que você fez comigo, Afrodite?

-Veja você mesma,querida. – Disse ela estendendo o braço e apontando para um espelho grande (o que provavelmente não era o meu,já que o meu era um pequeno espelho que só dava para ver um olho de cada vez).

Consegui chegar a ver meu reflexo sem ter que desmaiar.

Meus cabelos pareciam mais brilhosos do que o comum,caindo em grandes cascatas castanhas e chegando praticamente até a cintura. Meu rosto estava pintado levemente com brilho e a sombra que ela colocara, era negra como a noite. Meus lábios estavam com um batom vermelho, que mais me lembrava sangue. Minha pele em todo o corpo(ou pelo menos o que eu conseguia ver com o roupão me cobrindo) chegava à um tom dourado,um bronzeado bonito.

Chegando um pouco mais perto do espelho,para me ver melhor,escorreguei em um pano e caí sentada no chão,o que fez Afrodite rir.

-Só podia ser a deusa da Inteligência. – E negou com a cabeça.

-Fique quietinha,querida,por que já vi você passando por piores. – Ela corou.

Eu me referia à um dia que vi ela caindo da escada,de degrau em degrau e no final,caindo em uma grande e fedorenta poça de lama. Eu não ri dela naquele momento porque sei que é uma vergonha passar por isso.

-Tem razão. – E deu as costas para mim,abrindo sua bolsa novamente e tirando de lá um pequeno pedaço de pano prateado. – Vista.

-Vestir o quê?

-O vestido,Athena. – Disse revirando os olhos. – Vem cá,eles te escolheram para ser a deusa dos nerds por que mesmo?

-Primeiro:não sou a deusa dos nerds. Segundo:Essa coisa não é um vestido.

-Primeiro:é sim. Segundo:Você não reconhece? É o seu vestido favorito,só retoquei algumas coisas.

-ESSE É O MEU VESTIDO? – Consegui berrar com meu pulmão doendo logo depois.

-Vista. – Disse ela com a voz seca. – Não vou ficar aqui o dia todo.

Olhei para ela revirando os olhos.

-Então vá embora. Ninguém está te segurando aqui.

-Eu já assumi um compromisso de te arrumar,Tena. Vamos logo. – Ela pegou aquela tira de roupa e me ajudou a vestir. Ele não era ao todo desconfortável,mas só pelo fato de que ele era a um palmo de distância de meu joelho,já me incomodava. Havia um pequeno desenho de uma coruja feita de lantejoulas no meio.

Ouvir um arfar leve,do meu lado.

-Linda,linda,linda,linda! Simplesmente linda! – Afrodite me abraçou. – Tá pronta pra arrasar cat.

-Afrodite... Me poupe.

-Que é? Agora,vamos lá para a reunião,ver como eles não resolvem nada sem a gente...

-A gente? – Perguntei,rindo.

-A gente. – Disse ela séria.

Andamos até a sala do trono. Minha pernas pareciam bambas ao sair do meu quarto quente e aconchegante ao ar frio e reboliço. O corte que Afrodite havia feito deixava a roupa em melhor estado,porém me fazia tremer de frio.

Passamos por todo o caminho que eu já conhecia, porém não chegamos tão rápido,pois Afrodite me fizera parar para ver algumas bugigangas no pequeno comércio que por ali ficava. Ouvi o pequeno rangido,tão familiar,da grande porta que ligava nós e os outros deuses. Ouvi as discussões até mesmo antes de entrar.

-...Eu já disse que não vou deixar você ficar mais tempo no céu,Apolo. E me diga quantas vezes terei que dizer isso!

-Paizinho,querido...Pense melhor! Eu tenho certeza que todos vão adorar o meu palpite.

-Cale-se Apolo! Até parece que não sabe o prejuízo que isso causaria. – Resmungou a voz calma de Ártemis.

-Você se preocupa com a humanidade agora,não é maninha? Aposto que só é ciúmes!

Entramos a tempo de ver um raio de luz que cegara os olhos de um humano comum,mas não de um deus.

-Ártemis está revidando..E logo depois irá falar: "para você aprender a não me encher mais!". – Afrodite sussurrou em meu ouvido. Aparentemente ninguém havia nos notado até agora.

-Isso é para que você aprenda a não dizer mais estas idiotices! – Rugiu Ártemis.

-Quase. – Sussurrei para Afrodite. Ela deu de ombros.

-Pronta para arrasar,gata? – Disse ela dando um passo a frente.

-Não me chame de gata. – Resmunguei.

-Meus caros,apresento-lhes a _nova_ Atena! – Sua voz para mim foi como em um lugar oco,onde existe um silêncio mortal logo após de dizer qualquer coisa. Afrodite percebeu que me mantive imóvel e então me puxou,deixando diante de todos os deuses ali presentes.

Foi difícil dizer o que cada um pensou. Perplexidade,ódio,surpresa? Não sei ao certo. Meus olhos estavam fixados em apenas um _homem. _Poseidon.

Seu _look _de pescador sumira,dando o lugar para uma camiseta polo e calça _jeans _escura. Sua roupa não era,necessariamente a mais bonita de todas naquele espaço,porém,era a que mais combinava com seu peitoral bastante evoluído. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado de modo jovial e seus pés de galinha haviam sumido. Suas sandálias de dedo,agora,tinham sido transformadas em um belo sapato de couro polido.

Fora difícil pensar no que os outros pensaram,volto a dizer,mas o que eu pensei..Me desculpe,a linguagem é inapropriada.

Ouvi um suspiro profundo,seguido de um assobio.

-Nova gata para competir contigo,Dite? Beleza,então nós aproveitamos... – Disse a voz risonha de Apolo.

-Deixa de ser nojento,Apolo! – Falou Ártemis com um som de desgosto.

Com esta confusão toda,retirei os olhos de Poseidon para olhar ao redor.

-Sentimos sua falta,Atena. – Admitiu Ártemis. – Porque aqui só existe deuses imaturos e então,temos que ter alguém que tenha poder e _inteligência _suficiente para aguentar esses debiloides! – Resmungou.

-Quando a será que a maninha irá admitir que gosta de nós,hein? Vai fala aí,garota. Se você não tivesse irmãos já teria tirado a virgindade com um cara por aí faz décadas!

Vi o rosto de Ártemis corar violentamente.

-JÁ CHEGA VOCÊS DOIS! – Brandiu Zeus com seu ar superior. – Estou _sinceramente _cansado de brigas idiotas entre os dois bebês aqui! – Senti um toque gelado em minha pele e então,percebi um pequeno bilhete entre minha mão. Dei as costas para Zeus e os outros deuses enquanto lia o recado:

_Eu te vi,Atena,quando choravas. Vi quando seus sorrisos se abriram diante de homens apaixonados por sabedoria. Vi quando teu coração se acelerava diante belas estruturas que,para muitos,nada importam. Já vi seu rosto corar por coisas simples. Agora,vejo tua beleza,que tanto escondestes de mim e de todos e,peço-lhe,que por mais que seja minha ultima vez,ver este rosto sem que esteja com raiva de mim..Quero sentir teus lábios nos meus..Quero tocá-la,amor..De coração e alma. Quero tê-la em espirito..Declará-la **minha**_ _mulher. Quero,simplesmente,sentir o calor que teu corpo se transmite até o meu..E por mais que todo esse querer não passe de fantasias,quero que elas durem para sempre. Porque amar e sonhar fazem parte da vida..E,querendo ou não,tu já fazes parte da minha._

Abaixei a mão que segurava o bilhete,um pouco trêmula. Meus olhos já perdiam o foco,por isso,me encostei na lateral da parte exterior da sala do trono. Tornei a olhar o recado:

_Eu sei que tudo isso pode te machucar um pouco...Ou até mesmo assustá-la...Mas não passa da mais pura verdade. Sei que o que fiz não foi muito bom...E por isso peço-lhe as mais sinceras desculpas... Estarei,ao luar,na praia de Montauk,lugar onde sempre passo alguns momentos..Espero vê-la,mas também entenderei se não quiseres ir.._

Abaixo,haviam três palavras que me fizeram estremecer.

_Eu te amo._

-Diz aí,Teninha. Tá se escondendo de quem? – Ouvi a voz de Apolo soar em meus ouvidos e baixei minha mão com o bilhete,devagar,para que ele pensasse que naquele papel não havia nada demais. Ele mexeu em meus cabelos e suspirou em meu ouvido. Pelo jeito dera certo.

-Me diga...O que pretende para esta noite? – Disse Apolo,traçando seus braços em volta de minha cintura. Me afastei por reflexo,este lado dele eu não conhecia.

-Ahn... – Senti meu rosto queimar. – Acho melhor parar com esta idiotice,Apolo. Eu não irei me deitar com você.

-Que é isso! Eu não disse nada,você está tirando conclusões precipitadas! – Seu rosto se encheu de um riso estranho – Mas já que você deu a ideia...

-Ai Apolo,deixa ela quieta! – Afrodite veio para o meu lado,olhando para ele com amargura. – Quieta o facho que nós só viemos aqui para uma coisa!

-Ah,mas eu tinha que tentar né? – Disse ele com uma chateação fingida. – Desejamos a felicidade de vocês dois.

-Como é? – Perguntei por instinto.

-Ah,Tena,nós vimos a troca de olhares de vocês dois! E também vi ele rabiscando um treco na nossa "reunião". Espero que seja um encontro! – Disse ela,pulando de alegria.

-Pare de ficar espionando os bilhetes da pobre Atena! Ela precisa de um ar para respirar. – Ele voltou a me envolver com seus braços,levantando a parte inferior da minha blusa para fazer um carinho nas costas. Paralisei.

-E você de um bom chute na poupança pra se ligar na vida! – Ela empurrou Apolo de forma bruta,me fazendo um grande favor. Seu corpo se moveu para trás,caindo de costas em uma estátua dedicada a mim,sendo envolvido pelos braços de mármore. Seus gritos de socorro foram enormes,mas não passaram dos nossos risos.

-Entrega de Atena para onde?

-Praia de Montauk...Mas eu não sei se realmente vou para lá.

-Ah..Ainda está em dúvida não é? Bem,vá lá e converse isso com ele. Sinceridade é bom de vez em quando.

-Está bem,Afrodite. Não precisa ficar dando opiniões na minha vida amorosa.

-De nada amor. – Seu olho piscou para mim e ela desapareceu,deixando aquele leve ruflar de perfume francês.

Ouvi alguns passos na escadaria e me escondi mais no fundo.

-Está tudo pronto? – Sussurraram.

-Atena já foi se encontrar com Poseidon. – Sussurraram de volta.

-Armadilha,ok. – Responderam.

Apesar de saber que aquilo parecia errado,fui até o ponto de encontro.

Me materializei em um canto afastado da praia,tendo vista de toda ela. Algumas pequenas cabanas estavam dispostas no centro,lá em cima. O mar estava alcançando a metade da areia,chegando perto das casas,mas ninguém parecia se importar.

Vi Poseidon sobre uma rocha,com sua vara de pescar, e suas roupas haviam voltado ao normal. Sua camiseta florida,sua bermuda de surfista e seus chinelos. Mas seu rosto não havia mudado,nem mesmo seu corpo. Como se fosse esse seu novo visual. Andei até ele,com um pouco de dificuldade,e me sentei ao seu lado.

-Alguém já te disse que andar de salto na areia não dá certo? – Perguntou ele,rindo. Seus olhos não se desviaram do mar em nenhum momento,mas eu vi que haviam um fulgor neles.

-Devo ter lido em algum lugar...Não sou muito ligada em praia.

-Então,por que veio?

-Porque pensei que você não iria ficar fazendo perguntas idiotas,como essa.

-Ah... – Vi seu rosto corar.

-Desculpe,não queria ser fria.

-Não,não se preocupe. Você está sendo franca,gosto disso. – Ele jogou novamente a linha para dentro do mar. A ponta dela,o anzol, estava longe,muito longe; se perdia no horizonte.

Nós ficamos em um silêncio constrangedor por uns instantes.

-Ahn..Bem,gosta de pescar?

-Apenas os inimigos. – Disse ele com um sorriso maroto. Sua mão voou para perto da minha,fazendo olhá-lo. – Peço desculpas novamente. Aquilo que fiz foi errado.

-E o que quer que eu faça?

Me desculpe.

-Está desculpado se não voltar a fazer de novo.

-Não voltarei. – Sussurrou,olhando para mim com os olhos brilhantes.

-O que foi? – Perguntei sustentando o olhar.

-Só estou olhando suas joias. – Disse tocando meu rosto.

-Joias? – Falei tirando sua mão.

-Seus belos olhos,amor.

-Atena.

-Ok.

Silêncio constrangedor de novo.

Olhei para o lado e vi um homem correndo atrás de uma mulher. Os dois riam e corriam sem parar. Ela parou e ele pulou em cima dela,ainda rindo. Eles rolaram por alguns metros e se beijaram. Um beijo longo e carinhoso. Depois,se levantaram e saíram de mãos dadas.

-O amor é lindo,não é? – Poseidon sussurrou.

-Ele é ilógico. – Retruquei.

-Mas perfeito.

-Totalmente idiota.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Isso depende do ponto de vista,Atena. Para alguns,amor é a vida.

-E por isso existem pessoas idiotas. Porque vivem do amor.

-Não seja criança.

-Não estou sendo. É apenas a realidade.

A vara de Poseidon tremeu,algo fora fisgado. Ele puxou a linha com força até que o anzol trouxe um pequeno bilhete. Ele,embora estivesse encharcado,continha um rastro perfume.

_Perfume francês,_pensei. _Afrodite,droga,me deixa em paz!_

-Quer ler? – Perguntou Poseidon. Ele estava rindo.

-Afrodite está nos vigiando,não é?

-Tá. – Disse ele estendendo o bilhete,ainda rindo.

-Aquela louca varrida. – Falei pegando o pequeno papel rosado.

_Dá pra vocês se beijarem logo,merda? Isso tá o maior tédio!_

Cortei o recado ao meio,picotando cada vez mais.

-Você não gostou da sugestão dela?

-Não. – Respondi.

-Por que não?

-Porque odeio o amor. E tudo o que ele trás.

-Beijar não significa amar.

Olhei para ele. Meus olhos ardendo em chamas.

-Quer dizer que você que eu te beije mesmo sabendo que eu não o amo?

-Eu sei disso,Atena? Que você não me ama e que você odeia amar? Não,isto não é você. A mulher fria e indiferente é outra. Uma mulher que não tem sentimentos,que não sabe o que é viver. E eu _sei _que você não é assim. Sei que você ama,sei que você sente o amor. Sei que você chora,sei que você tem ressentimentos. Sei que,por mais que você seja uma deusa,você em parte é _humana_. Aquela que chora,sorri,ama,briga. Aquela que _vive._

Seu discurso me pegou de jeito,e,quando ele tocou seus lábios nos meus e me puxou para perto dele,eu _senti_ que eu era dele, e ele meu. Por todas as diferenças ou semelhanças,somos Poseidon e Atena,para todo o sempre.

**HELLO AMORINHAS!**

**Desculpa a demora, mas meu net tinha quebrado, entãão...**

**Tchan,tchan...!Um capítulo de 9 páginas =D**

**Só pra vocês amorinhas queridas =D**

**Mandem reviews! **

**Beeijos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Elisa**

Acordei com o coração batendo ainda forte em meu peito.

_Tem alguém aqui_, minha mente alertou.

Senti um toque em meu rosto.

-Está viva, pelo menos. - _Aquela _voz disse.

Fingi dormir.

-Ei, eu sei que está acordada. - Ele disse.

Meus olhos se abriram e piscaram, se acostumando com a claridade do dia. Logo, procuraram a pessoa que me acordara, com insistência.

-Você não vai me ver. - A voz veio do único canto escuro do quarto.

-Mas...Por que? E-eu nunca desejei tanto ver um cara na minha vida. - Sorri, sem graça.

-Se você me ver, pode alertar os outros sobre minha presença.

-Mas eu acho que não o conheço...Conheço?

-Não. Mas outras pessoas iriam me reconhecer.

-Ahn... E que mal a nisso, posso saber?

Ele ficou em silêncio.

-Por favor. Não vou contar a ninguém... Eu só estou curiosa.

-Você promete não dizer a ninguém? Posso ser capaz de muitas coisas...

-Prometo. - Disse, ignorando o tom ameaçador da voz dele.

Ele saiu, pouco a pouco, até ficar na frente da luz.

Seu cabelo, ultimo a se mostrar cegou-me totalmente. Ele era de um loiro, quase dourado que cobria parte de seu rosto. Liso enrolado, se revelava acima de olhos bonitos e brilhosos e seu corpo era forte e musculoso.

-Ahn... - Fiquei coradíssima ao perceber que o olhava de modo tão indiscreto.

Me senti mais sem graça por ainda estar na cama e me levantei rápido demais, cambaleando. Senti seus braços se enrolando em meus ombros e me arrepiei com seu toque.

Olhei pra ele.

-E-eu não poderia deixá-la cair.

Mordi meu lábio inferior e me afastei dele.

-Eu queria lhe pedir uma coisa...

-O que? - Olhei pra ele automaticamente.

-Mas..só se não for incomodo... - Ele se aproximou.

-D-diga. - Disse, me amaldiçoando por gaguejar.

-Eu não tenho onde dormir...e...ficar no meio daquele mato não é nada agradável. - Ele deu um sorriso maroto.

Olhei para ele, preocupada.

-Há pessoas, além de mim, que ficam aqui. Não apreciam minha companhia.

-Ah... - Ele mordeu o lábio – Imaginei.

-M-mas...O chalé de Hera... Tá vazio agora...

Ele balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

-Não. É errado.

-Err... Tipo, se você não fizesse coisas erradas...Não estaria dormindo no bosque.

Ele balançou a cabeça, de novo.

-Eu fiz coisas erradas. Agora, não faço mais. Ou tento não fazer. Mas muitas pessoas não sabem disso...E... Não confiam em mim.

Não aguentei seu tom choroso e afastei suas madeixas que cobriam parte de seu rosto.

Estremeci, assim como ele, quando vi sua cicatriz cruzando sua pele.

**Poseidon**

Sentir seus lábios pressionados sobre os meus foi incrível. Espetacularmente especial.

Ela se afastou de mim, me deixando com cara de taxo.

-Que foi?

-E-eu não sei se isso é correto, Poseidon. - Ela fechou a cara. - Não, isso não é correto. Passar bem. - E vaporizou em pó dourado.

Suspirei.

-É, ela tá dando uma de difícil. - Afrodite disse, chegando perto de mim. - Atena pode até ser a deusa dos nerds, mas no amor, ela tá bem burrinha.

Ri, sem humor.

-Ela só deve ter sentido uma tensão passageira, benhê. Relaxa, ela volta. - Ela acariciou minha mão.

-E será que é o melhor para nós dois, Afrodite?

-O amor é sempre a melhor escolha, Pô. - Ela franziu o cenho. - Eca, que apelido feio. Lembra o Ursinho Pooh.

Ela deu uma gargalhada.

Voltei em minha aparência de pescador e sorri pra ela.

-Obrigado, Afrodite. Você acabou de me dar uma ideia.

Ela parou de rir.

-E pelo jeito não foi nada boa. Acertei?

Foi a hora de eu rir.

-Ideias que originam de você normalmente são boas, Afrodite?

-Ei!

-Eu só fiz uma pergunta. Perguntar não ofende.

-Quem disse isso? Mortais?

Sorri e deixei que Afrodite começasse a listar zilhões de frases sem sentido dos humanos.

Depois de um hora aturando a Dona Reclamona no meu ouvido (pesquei 2.358 peixes enquanto ela falava), revolvi me materializar na porta do quarto de Atena. Sabe com que aparência? Você já deve ter imaginado: como um grande e peludo Ursinho Pooh.

**Elisa**

-Err... - Ele estremeceu antes de colocar sua mão em cima da minha. - Muitas pessoas tem medo de minha cicatriz...

Balancei a cabeça.

-Não tenho medo... Só me faz recordar alguma história que já ouvi..

Ele recuou, ficando na escuridão novamente.

-Ei... Disse algo que não devia? - Perguntei.

Ele deu um suspiro tenso.

-Prefiro não falar sobre ela. Nem sobre o que fiz.

Ele estremeceu novamente e só foi aí quando descobri que ele não havia largado minha mão.

-Qual o seu nome?

Ele hesitou.

-Não posso lhe contar.

-Eu não vou contar para ninguém...

Ele me fez tocá-lo com minha mão em seu rosto.

-Eu confio em você, mas há muito poder que pode tirar isso de você.

-Estranho... -Eu sorri. - Você confia em mim, mas mal me conheceu. - Refleti o que disse. - Na verdade, nós nem nos conhecemos...

Senti os lábios dele sorrirem sob minhas mãos.

-Seria um prazer conhecê-la, Elisa... - Ele me puxou para mais perto.

-Elisa? C-como sabe meu nome? - Perguntei, sentindo nossa respiração se tornar uma única.

-Tenho de confessar que a vigiei desde quando a vi pela primeira vez. - Senti ele sorrir novamente.

Fiquei sem palavras.

Ele riu, de um jeito nervoso.

-Me desculpe... Estou sendo evasivo demais... Não quero atrapalhar seu namoro, nem a sua vida por aqui... - Ele afastou seu rosto do meu e suspirou dramaticamente, indo para a frente com minha mão sobre seu peito. - Lá se vou eu... Tão só e abandonado, em rumo à imensa escuridão que me cerca... A negra solidão...

Ri.

Ele olhou para mim com os olhos e lábios sorrindo, me puxando para mais perto dele novamente.

-Por favor... Não faz isso... - Disse.

-Por que? -Ele sorriu e se aproximou mais.

-Eu estou falando sério...

Ele sorriu e tocou seus lábios em meu pescoço, rindo.

-Relaxa... Não vou fazer nada. Quer dizer, só quando você der permissão.

Sorri.

-Pessoas especias não precisam dar permissão.

Ele riu e agarrou minha cintura.

-Como sabia que era especial para mim?

-Eu sou especial pra _todo mundo_.

Nós dois rimos.

-Creio que tem razão...

Ele baixou os lábios até os meus, gentilmente.

-Eu me vi apaixonado por você, Elisa. - Sussurrou ele sobre minha boca.

-Apaixonado? - Perguntei, me afastando. - Mas em tão pouco tempo?

-Não mando em meu pobre coração, cara milady.

Ele me empurrou para o canto escuro, suavemente.

-Que tal mais um beijo, linda?

Eu ri, baixinho, e ouvi o som da porta se abrindo.

-TIRE JÁ AS PATAS DE MINHA FILHA! - Berrou, uma silhueta baixa, como se alguém estivesse de quatro.

Olhei para o garoto sem nome e ele para mim. Parecia tão atordoado como eu.

-Quem é você? - Consegui sussurrar.

-EU JÁ DISSE PARA TIRAR AS MÃOS DELA!

Senti ele recuar.

-Não estavamos fazendo nada, sr...

-CHEGA! - Interrompeu o ser que se dizia meu pai. - VÁ EMBORA E NÃO APAREÇA MAIS.

O garoto pulou a janela, mas antes de sair, sussurrou em meu ouvido rapidamente:

-Eu volto.

Fiquei de queixo caído quando ele pulou a janela e sumiu em dois instantes. A silhueta começou a rosnar, mas com o rosto apontado para onde o garoto havia pulado.

-Q-quem é você? - Sussurrei novamente.

Ele deu um rugido canino muito parecido com uma risada.

-Sou seu pai, ora essa.

-M-meu pai? - Estranhei.

-Venha, criança, vou lhe contar algumas verdades. - Ele disse e surgiu diante de mim. Seu pelo, negro brilhante, reluzia com a Lua e seu fucinho chamava a atenção por ser tão grande. O restante de seu corpo se alongava até uns dois metros.

Eu o acompanhei enquanto ele saía do chalé e ia em direção a floresta.

-Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? - Ele falou.

-Pergunte.

-Gosta da natureza?

Torci o nariz.

-Depende.

Ele deu um sorrisinho (ou algo parecido) e parou na sombra de um árvore.

-E depende do quê?

-Depende de quando e com que humor eu estou.

Ele riu.

-Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta dono lobo? - Perguntei, sem jeito.

-Faça.

-Meu pai é Hades?

-Você sabe que não é, querida. - Apesar da chamada ser doce, sua voz era ríspida.

-Mas é que...Sabe, é meio difícil entender que um animal pode ser meu pai, mas... - Fiquei calada quando ele saiu da sombra e revelou-se em forma de um fantasma. Que por acaso, era muito estranho. Seria como um sátiro, só que _bem _mais velho que os do acampamento. Os chifres dele se engrandeciam sobre sua cabeça meio achatada e sua barriga parecia uma lua cheia.

-Que tal somente meio animal? - Ele sorriu e vinte milhões de pés-de-galinha apareceram ao lado de seus olhos.

-Quem é você? - Perguntei, e, dessa vez, com convicção.

Da árvore que eu me apoiava, afastada do velho sátiro, surgiu uma garota verde. Tipo, verde seiva, sabe? Ela estava gritando e olhava diretamente para o fantasma.

-PÃ! PÃ! VOCÊ NÃO MORREU? GROVER HAVIA NOS CONTADO QUE SIM, MAS ELE MENTIU! ELE VAI PAGAR!

Fiquei olhando para o sátiro que parecia se chamar Pã e em sua calma com aquela menina/árvore louca que não parava de gritar. Se eu fosse ele já tinha espancado ela. Ah, e uma pergunta... COMO ELA NÃO PERCEBEU QUE ELE ESTAVA FLUTUANDO?

-Calma, minha dríade. Grover tinha razão... Ele me viu quando estava sobre o leito de morte e me manifestei esta noite apenas para dar a notícia para minha filha.

Ela olhou para mim e para ele durante alguns segundos.

-Ah. Então, você está mesmo morto?

Ele sorriu.

-Sim.

Ela olhou para mim e desmaiou. Assim, do nada.

-Bem, minha querida... Tenho que voltar para o Mundo Inferior. Pedi a Hades para me conceder este pequeno momento com minha filha.

-Mas... Espera! Como... O que... - As perguntas entalaram minha garganta.

Ele sorriu, cheio de calma.

-Pergunte ao Quíron. Ele sabe de tudo, querida. Sabe que você estará pronta.

E ele sumiu.

-ESPERA! - Gritei para o nada.

-Quem está aí? - Perguntaram.

Alguém tampou minha boca e me puxou para perto de seu peito. Era um homem. O garoto misterioso? Meu coração acelerou.

-QUEM ESTÁ AÍ? -Perguntaram novamente.

Logo, a pessoa que perguntava apareceu onde havia uma brecha de luz do luar e pude ver que era Connor Stoll, filho de Hermes. Ele olhou para todos os cantos, mas não conseguiu nos encontrar.

-Porcaria de monstros...

Ele sumiu da mata e o ouvi gritando para alguém:

-Barra limpa!

Esperei alguns segundos e me virei para ver quem havia me prendido.

-Quem...?

-Sou eu. - Respondeu o garoto sem-nome.

-Ah. - Sorri internamente. - Obrigada. Ele poderia me ter dedurado para Quíron e eu teria que lavar aquela montanha de louças.

Senti que ele sorriu.

Toquei seu rosto e senti um líquido molhar minha mão.

-O-o que é isso?

-Sangue. Esta floresta é cheia de monstros, sabia?

Arfei.

-Caramba, vamos _agora_ para a enfermaria.

-Mas...

-A essa hora ninguém está lá, sério.

Corremos para a enfermaria e, rapidamente improvisei uma atadura em seu rosto, tudo a luz do luar, já que, se ligássemos a luz, eles iriam desconfiar. O corte fora feito por uma garra afiadíssima e toda a sua bochecha tinha sofrido isso.

-Dói? - Perguntei.

QUE PERGUNTA TOSCA FOI ESSA?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

-Já sofri coisas piores. - Respondeu.

Senti que ele se referia a sua cicatriz.

-Ahn... E o que vai fazer agora? Voltar para o mato?

-É. - Ele deu de ombros. - Que posso fazer?

-Só não entendi até onde você vai levar essa vida, _boy_.

Ele fez cara de pensativo.

-Creio que você saberá. Em breve. Mas terei que ficar um tempo fora. Me preparar.

-Ok. Boa sorte. - Dei as costas para ele e fui em direção ao meu chalé.

-Não tão rápido, mocinha. - Ele pegou o meu braço e trouxe-me para perto dele. - Acha que pode ir assim?

-Claro. Sou livre.

Ele mordeu a língua.

-Só fale por você, porque eu estou acorrentado a este amor bandido. - Ele se aproximou lentamente, beijando meus lábios do modo mais suave possível.

-Ah, pare. - Reclamei (De manha, óbvio). - Você não está apaixonado deste jeito por mim.

Ele deu um sorrisinho metido.

-Quem sabe, né?

Ele arrancou mais um delicado beijo meu e saiu, andando em direção ao seu lar, o bosque.

-Elisa? - Ouvi a voz do And ecoar pela noite enluarada.

-And? - Pulei de susto. - O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

Ele estreitou os olhos.

-Fiquei de vigia, hoje. E o que a senhorita está fazendo aqui a esta hora?

-Bem... Eu vim aqui na enfermaria. - Falei, tentando achar alguma verdade para contar para ele.

-Fazer...

-Ah, And! Estou com cólica, ok? - Disparei.

Ele voltou a estreitar os olhos, mas pareceu acreditar.

-Estava conversando com alguém?

-Ahn? Como assim? Com quem eu estaria conversando? - Falei rápido demais, droga!

-É o que eu gostaria de saber.

-Anderson, eu não estava conversando com ninguém, está bem? Quer dizer, eu só vim pegar um remédio para cólica.

-Onde está o remédio?

-Ahn... Bem, eu não achei.

-Eu te ajudo a achar.

Ele falou, ríspido, e entrou na enfermaria ligando a luz e pegando uma caixinha que estava em cima da mesa.

-Era _isso _que você procurava? - Ele me olhou, com raiva.

-Me desculpe! Não queria ligar a luz para não preocupar ninguém! - Isso era verdade.

Ele deu um suspiro profundo e me entregou o remédio.

-Da próxima vez, pode pedir para mim que eu pego para você.

-Sou independente, e gosto de me sentir como tal, Anderson.

-Não estou falando que você é dependente de mim, Elisa. - Ele devolveu no mesmo tom. - Só estou falando que se você pedir isso para mim, evitará brigas como essa no futuro, querida. - And me abraçou e beijou o topo de minha cabeça. - Por que está tão tensa?

Suspirei, feliz por estarmos mudando de assunto.

-Não tenho dormido direito...

Ele beijou meu pescoço.

-Por que? Só por tê-la deixado uma noite?

Dei um sorrisinho forçado.

-Você está com o ego inflado esses dias, não acha?

Ele devolveu o sorriso e ergueu o meu queixo, me olhando no fundo dos meus olhos.

-Não é só isso.

-Ah, And... Acabei de descobrir quem é o meu pai. - Resmunguei, deixando que minha tensão passasse para esta frase.

-Como? - Ele sussurrou. - Descobriu? C-como?

-Ele veio me visitar. Você sabia quem era?

-Tinha uma vaga ideia.

Deixei-me cair sentada no chão. Esfreguei meu rosto umas três vezes, tentando tirar as rugas que se formaram em minha testa.

-Ei, meu amor... Vem, vamos falar com Quíron.

-Não And... Ele deve estar dormindo.

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

Torci o nariz.

-Que foi?

-Nada... - Disse ele, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego. - Vamos.

Ele me puxou pela mão até irmos pararmos na Casa Grande.

**=]**

**Surpreendi? É, esse é o meu lema.**

**Só pra vcs amorinhas!**

**Bjos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Connor Stoll**

-É sério, Travis, nunca pensei tanto na minha vida pessoal.

-Isso é chato. – Ele concordou.

-Eu odeio quando você concorda comigo.

-Concordo.

-Aaargh! – Pulei para cima dele, focando minhas mãos em seu pescoço. Mas elas não eram necessárias, já que ele estava ficando sufocado com o próprio riso.

Ouvimos um barulho e paramos com o nosso. Travis e eu nos entreolhamos.

-Monstros de novo? – Sussurrou.

-Não. Um monstro faria um barulho muito maior. – Sussurrei, largando-o e agarrando minha espada. – Vá acordar Peleus.

Olhei para onde pensei ter ouvido o barulho. Era difícil encarar o vazio.

-Quem está aí? – Falei, temendo obter uma resposta.

Uma espada rapidamente bateu na parte chata da minha lâmina, forçando-a para cair. Recuei.

-Ora, o meu querido irmão não me machucaria, não é? – O ser saiu das sombras e rapidamente reconheci seu rosto.

-L-Luke? – Consegui indagar. – V-você? V-vivo...?

Ele sorriu e largou a espada no chão.

-Ora, "irmão"! – Ele conseguiu me abraçar. Sim, eu estava em estado de choque. Não, eu não retribui.

-Connor? – Ouvi uma voz não tão longe de nós. – O que foi?

-Travis! Ah, hoje é o meu dia de sorte! – Luke falou correndo para abraçar meu irmão.

Rapidamente me armei.

-Luke morreu. Quem. É. Você? – Graças aos deuses, Travis entendeu e ergueu a espada dele para o pescoço do traidor. - Fale logo.

Ele riu, como se não importasse.

-Connor, olhe para seu bolso. – O garoto loiro estendeu uma pulseira prateada. A pulseira de minha mãe. O meu amuleto da sorte. – Isso não é seu?

Ok, essa foi a gota d'água.

-Devolve isso seu ladrão! – Pulei pra cima dele, mas ele agarrou minha camisa e me prendeu contra a árvore.

-Sou seu meio irmão, Connor. É claro que sou um ladrão. – Ele me soltou e entregou a pulseira. – Só queria te mostrar que te conheço. Sei que você roubou de sua mãe isso aí. Nunca deixa de levar para suas missões. Seu amuleto.

Rosnei.

-Travis, por que não ataca? – Olhei pra ele.

Meu irmão observava o garoto de um jeito tão intenso que fiquei sem graça.

-Luke? – Ele olhou para mim. – Connor, esse é o Luke sim! – Gritou. – Olha a cicatriz! É ele!

Os dois se abraçaram por um tempo, rindo.

-Como você conseguiu ressuscitar? Desde quando está vivo? Onde estava? – Travis questionou, olhando para ele com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

O garoto sorriu.

-Longa história. Cheguei a tempo do casamento?

-Você não vai para o casamento. – Falei.

Travis me olhou, mas o garoto não.

-Connor... É ele, não percebeu? Luke Castellan! Filho de nosso pai!

Me levantei, ignorando os dois, e fui para o chalé 11.

**Poseidon**

-Volte ao normal, Poseidon. – Atena resmungou assim que abriu a porta.

Fiz o que ela mandou e suspirei.

-Meu plano parecia tão bom.

Ela apertou os lábios como se fosse rir.

-Você está lidando com a deusa da sabedoria, Velho do Mar. Não me subestime.

-O apelido não era necessário.

Ela ergueu a mão em sinal de rendição.

-Está bem. Só quero saber qual era a sua intenção de chegar na minha porta com essa cara de pau que só você faz e ainda fantasiado de um ursinho de pelúcia.

-Ursinho Pooh. – Resmunguei. – Respeito.

-Ah, desculpe. Magoei seu priminho, é? – Ela bufou e ia fechando a porta, mas eu segurei.

-Espere. Só quero passar um tempo com você.

-Como o quê?

-Amigos.

Ela me observou com seus olhos calculistas.

-Entre.

Dessa vez ela havia mudado seu quarto. Deixara como uma sala. Dois sofás grandes ocupavam metade daquele lugar e uma pequena mesa de centro apoiava uma linda estátua de madeira; uma coruja em tamanho natural. A TV era de plasma e tinha umas trocentas polegadas pois chegava a quase cobrir a parede de tão grande. Com certeza mais uma de suas invenções malucas _e _exageradas.

Ela se sentou e pegou um livro, começando a ler.

-Sabe, pensei que poderíamos conversar. – Falei, tomando o livro dela e lendo o título. – Hmm... Nora Roberts? Nunca ouvi falar.

-Normal. Agora, me devolve. – Ela ergueu a mão e suspirou.

-Não. – Ergui o livro onde ela não pudesse pegar. – Vamos conversar.

-Eu posso fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Ande, me devolva.

-Não.

Fiz a água encharcar o livro e joguei-o no chão.

-Vai demorar um pouquinho para secar. Boa sorte.

Ela me fuzilou.

-O que posso fazer, eu quero conversar com você. Sem livros, sem TV, sem nada, só nós dois.

Ela me deu as costas e se sentou no sofá.

-Tanto faz.

Dei meu sorriso de triunfo.

-E sobre o que vamos conversar?

_Meu senhor? Pode vir aqui, por favor?_

-Ah, por favor! Pela primeira vez que consigo uma hora extra com Atena, você me vem com essa conversa!

Ela me olhou com um sorriso divertido.

-Eu prometo que vamos combinar outro dia para conversarmos. Vai lá.

_Viu? Ela compreende. Não é a toa que é a deusa da sabedoria._

-Eu ouvi essa.

_Meu senhor?_

-Eu já vou. Agora fique quieto cavalo-marinho.

_Está bem._

-Atena, eu sinto muito, mas tenho que ir.

-Eu sei.

-Ahn, não pode nem reclamar, não?

Ela virou para mim.

-Por que até agora você não foi embora?

Sorri e me teletransportei com seu lindo sorriso de memória.

**Olá minhas lindezas *-***

**Desculpa o sumiço, mas vou voltar a escrever agora. Prometo.**

**Aliás, comecei outra fanfic, se quiserem, procurem no meu perfil lá.**

**Beeijos *-***


End file.
